


Сборник драбблов по ФФБ

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossdressing, Dark, Drama, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Mystery, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Из цикла "Университет Дружбы Фандомов"Жанр: юмор, романс, драмаРейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21Краткое содержание: Высшее фандомное образование - это совсем не скучно.Примечание: 1. АУ к фанону (с)2. Цикл коротких рассказов: разные годы, разные курсы.Предупреждения: лишение невинности, сомнительное согласие, секс при свидетелях, секс в общественном месте, ходячие мертвецы, фандомный, женский и детский алкоголизм, многочисленные мучительные смерти различных персонажей и существ, СЕССИЯ





	1. Chapter 1

"Просто праздник какой-то", Блич/ФФ, 500 слов

Старенький холодильник начал угрожающе позвякивать еще до того, как ФФ протянул к нему руку. Дверца поддавалась с трудом; ФФ аккуратно опустил дорожную сумку на пол, поставил коробки с "Маргаритой" на стол, пристроил сверху упаковку горького, как вся его жизнь, стаута и снова повернулся к холодильнику. Завидев добычу, тот наконец сдался и распахнулся настежь.  
ФФ был готов ко всему. Он ожидал увидеть внутри засохшие корки от пиццы, рогатый череп или даже дыру. Ничего этого в холодильнике не было: тот оказался доверху забит запотевшими бутылками, от которых за версту разило спиртом.  
Бутылки были все, как одна, непочатыми.  
ФФ осторожно прикрыл дверцу и медленно развернулся, оглядывая кухню. Щербатая раковина радостно скалилась, посверкивая непривычно отмытым нутром. Под столом ничего и никого не валялось. Под столом, как и во всей кухне, было обескураживающе чисто и, кажется, даже пахло морозной свежестью. ФФ на секунду прикрыл глаза, затем глубоко вздохнул и проверил холодильник еще раз, на этот раз обнаружив, что в морозилке валяется пара исполинского размера куриц, кусок арматуры и потрепанный сборник лирической поэзии.  
ФФ рассеяно сунул его в карман и замер, уставившись на подоконник.  
На его краю пристроилась пепельница, в которой сиротливо лежало два окурка. Один из них был с жирной красной каймой.  
Из спальни раздался мелодичный приглушенный смех.  
ФФ понял, что к этому он точно не был готов.  
Холодильник насмешливо дребезжал за спиной. Он явно знал, у кого сейчас внутри дыра.  
\- Всегда думал, что рано или поздно на этой кухне окажется Пустой, - пробормотал ФФ под нос.  
"Никогда не думал, что окажусь им сам".  
Позади раздались шаги, затем по полу заскрежетали когти, и Бревно тоскливо, пронзительно завыло.  
\- Ему не нравится, - засмеялся Блич, и ФФ пожал плечами.  
\- Мне тоже, - тихо сказал он, не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая, что его голос в данный момент учитывается.  
Не надо было уезжать надолго. В самом деле, не в первый же раз такое происходит, а он все никак не привыкнет. Пора бы уже давно...  
\- Ты же даже не видел еще, - удивленно протянул Блич над ухом, и ФФ вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустился твердый подбородок.  
В нос ударил омерзительно резкий запах женского парфюма, ФФ одновременно открыл рот и стиснул кулаки: было сложно выбрать, что сделать дальше - пожелать семейного счастья и побольше детишек без наследственного алкоголизма или просто двинуть в морду.  
ФФ скосил глаза. Морда улыбнулась криво накрашенным ртом. ФФ опустил руку и взгляд.  
\- Это что, платье? - вежливо осведомился он.  
\- Ага.  
\- Твое? - несколько подумав, уточнил ФФ.  
\- У Гинтамы одолжил, ему больше не нужно. Серьезно не нравится? Снять, что ли?  
\- Пока не надо.  
ФФ в который раз оглядел кухню и сделал неопределенный жест рукой в сторону холодильника:  
\- А это что?  
\- Лайв-экшн у меня. Праздник. Ребут, - выдохнули на ухо горячо и ласково.  
\- Еще не ребут, - машинально поправил ФФ, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Ладно, идем уже, я с новых постеров ничего в рот не брал, тебя ждал.  
ФФ закашлялся, развернулся к Бличу и понял, что сделал это зря - от увиденного кашель стал только сильнее.  
\- И можешь примерить потом платье, если хочешь, - Блич прихватил со стола упаковку пива и подмигнул. - Все-таки праздник.


	2. Chapter 2

Блич слишком долго спал и у него в треде завелись тараканы-мутанты.

 

\- Орех — отстой!  
\- То ли дело водка, - машинально ответил Блич и открыл глаза.  
В комнате было накурено.   
Сквозь прутья арматуры в окно заглядывала молодая луна и чья-то селезенка. Или печень.  
Блич проморгался, пригляделся и с сожалением отметил, что печени ни в комнате, ни за ее пределами нет.  
\- Орех — отстой!  
Блич проморгался еще раз.  
Замотал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда в комнате столько ощипанных куриц, поблескивающих в свете луны синюшными боками.   
Вроде бы, вчера он ходил в супермаркет за «еще», но вот что было дальше, как всегда, помнил смутно.  
\- Отстой!  
\- Да не брал я вчера орехов, - возразил Блич и догадался опустить взгляд на пол. Там его дожидались.  
\- И не бери никогда!   
У таракана, сидящего на краю битком набитой пепельницы, было очень обиженное лицо.  
Блич задумчиво почесал небритый подбородок, вяло размышляя о том, что должно пугать его больше — наличие у таракана физиономии или голоса. И что было бы неплохо прибраться в комнате. Еще год назад.  
\- У тебя есть яойчик? - спросил таракан и злобно зашевелил усами. - Я мерзкий и дерзкий! А если найду? А Aizen имеется?  
Блич поморщился от неожиданно прорезавшегося в тонком голоске акцента и решил, что на ближайшее время точно завязывает бодяжить немецкое варево. Только самокрутки.  
\- Тебя нет, - медленно проговорил Блич и полез в пепельницу, не глядя пытаясь выудить бычок подлиннее. - Ты в моей голове.   
\- А  
вот  
и  
нет!  
\- приложил таракан, и запущенные лесенкой слова звонко обрушились на не вовремя помянутую голову.  
Блич закрыл глаза, нашарил трясущейся рукой зажигалку и не с первого раза, но подкурил. Сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. Еще.  
Он осторожно разлепил веки и осмотрелся. В комнате, залитой лунным светом, было пустынно, тихо и хорошо.  
Блич засмеялся и блаженно зажмурился, делая новую затяжку.  
\- Все хорошо, - пробормотал он, давясь смешком. - Нет, точно, к черту немецких пивоваров, пора вернуться к истокам.  
В углу что-то зашуршало, и Блич обрадовался, решив, что это наконец вернулось Бревно.  
Он докурил бычок, не глядя швырнул через плечо и открыл глаза.  
Потом сглотнул.  
Потом улегся обратно на скомканную постель и уставился в потолок.  
В конце концов, все было вовсе не так уж и плохо, как пять минут назад.  
По крайней мере, ящер молчал.


	3. Chapter 3

"Лазарет", юмор, 500 слов, РФ, Блич, Гинтама, Куроко, Дардевил мимопробегом

\- Вот!  
Литровая банка грохнула о стол, зазвенели пустые бутылки, одинокий стакан покатился к краю, но РФ поймал его твердой рукой. Во второй была еще одна банка. На три литра.  
\- Was ist das? - хрипло донеслось с кровати. - Warum Sie...  
\- Варенье! - рявкнул РФ и мстительно запустил второй банкой в груду одеял. Из них выпросталась рука и перехватила банку на лету. РФ осклабился. - Мне сказали, ты тут снова помирать собираешься. Заболел. Я и принес. Для поправки здоровья. Малиновое и крыжовенное. - Он тяжело вздохнул и любовно погладил бок стоящей на столе банки. - От сердца отрываю.   
\- Лучше бы ребенку скормил. - Блич вылез из вороха одеял, сел и почесал живот. - Киндер, кюхе...  
\- Ему крыжовенное еще рано! - отрезал РФ. - Так что сам жри. Что я, зря нес?   
Блич пожал плечами и широко зевнул. Одеяла за его спиной зашевелились, РФ моргнул пару раз, потом протер глаза, но те не врали: на кровати лежала баба с весьма внушительными сиськами.  
\- А клубничного нет случайно? - спросила она сонным баском, почесав светловолосый затылок, и РФ захохотал.  
\- Нихрена себе! Ты чего, эпидемию фемок подцепил? Подцепила? Имей ввиду, будешь жрать сладкое как раньше — разнесет.  
\- На майонез перейду, - мрачно сообщила Гинтама и потянулась. РФ придирчиво оглядел сиськи и решил, что стоит, пожалуй, поскорее возвращаться к семье. А то еще, глядишь, заразишься от этих дебилов, и будет у Эль Драйва мать с тяжелым характером.   
Он уже повернулся к двери, но на полдороги споткнулся и выругался сквозь зубы.  
\- Твою мать, чего ноги разложил через всю комнату!  
Ноги в шерстяных гольфах и сандалиях скрылись под валяющимся на полу одеялом.  
\- Лучше его не трогай, - покачал головой Блич, вытаскивая сигарету из белой пачки со звездой. - Он там сериалы смотрит. Про детективов. И полицию. Вторую неделю как.  
\- А до этого читал Беккета. Вслух, - мрачно добавила Гинтама. РФ не выдержал:  
\- Слушай, ты бы надела на себя что-нибудь, эксгибиционистка хренова!  
\- Не налезает ничего, - вздохнула Гинтама и отвернулась к стенке.   
Блич закурил, РФ принюхался к дыму и решил, что точно надо валить.  
Со второй попытки удалось добраться до двери, но едва он схватился за ручку, как в нее со всей дури кто-то застучал с другой стороны.  
\- Азазазаза, подайте на пропитание слепым! Подайте, а то затраллим!  
\- Лучше переждать, - посоветовал Блич. - Да чего ты в дверях, садись. Он еще не скоро успокоится.   
РФ недолго подумал и плюхнулся на стул. Пододвинул к себе банку с варьеньем, прижал к груди. За дверью шумели и явно били морду кому-то невезучему.  
\- Малинка, малинка, малинка моя, - грустно вывел РФ и выругался сквозь зубы.  
Блич пошарил под кроватью и поставил на стол початую бутылку чего-то прозрачного. Выпили. Потом еще раз выпили.  
\- Хорошо, что я хотя бы с закуской. - РФ облизал ложку и забрал у Блича бутылку. - Вот же блядство. Правильно муж говорил — не ходи в этот лазарет... - Он поглядел на бутылку, вздохнул и решительно налил еще по одной. - Затягивает.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Чемпионат  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Наруто/Блич, упоминается Куроко  
Размер: 674 слова  
Предупреждения: немного мата , вот такой вот хуевый ER

 

\- И как это вяжется со спортом? - спрашивает Наруто, наклоняя зонт. Белесый дым заползает под него, норовит пощекотать ресницы, чуть щиплет глаза — привычно и беззлобно.

\- Что? - спрашивает Блич, отправляя окурок на мокрый асфальт перед крыльцом ДКБ, прямо в маленький водоворот канавы, к другим бесславно почившим товарищам. Они мелькают в грязной воде, которая медленно и лениво кружится над явно засорившимся стоком. И сколько часов Блич стоит тут под слабо спасающим от дождя козырьком?

\- Это. - Наруто прослеживает движение новой сигареты от пачки до губ Блича — короткий, но плавный полет, маленькое белое крыло и желтый клюв фильтра. Фыркает от непрошенной глупой ассоциации. Новый виток дыма лезет в лицо. Наруто смаргивает его вместе с мелкими каплями дождя. - Ты, вроде как, решил заняться спортом?

\- Кто сказал? - равнодушно тянет Блич, поддергивая рукав сползающего хаори. Запястье у него костлявое, ладонь широкая, под смуглой кожей едва заметно проступают вены. Некрасивая рука, еще и табаком пахнет от сгиба локтя до кончиков пальцев, Наруто знает это точно.

\- Все. - Он пожимает плечами и переступает с ноги на ногу. Подошвы кроссовок медленно, но верно начинают подмокать. - Бревно, опять же... Что оно делало в чужом деаноне?

Блич повторяет чужое движение плеч, как кривое зеркало. Кривит уголок сжимающих сигарету губ.

\- А то ты не знаешь бревно. Наиграется и вернется, когда надоест шляться.

\- Ты еще не наигрался? Спорт в твоем возрасте...

Блич хохочет низким хрипловатым голосом, дерагет себя за белую прядь и заправляет ее за ухо. Выпускает струю дыма Наруто в лицо, скалится.

\- Ничего, такой спорт для любого возраста подходит.

Зонт качается в руке Наруто, скрывает на мгновение его лицо от Блича — и лицо Блича от него. Наруто крепче перехватывает ручку, и вот оно снова перед глазами. Блич не улыбается, щелчком отбрасывая очередной окурок в сторону.

\- Я про баскетбол. А ты про что? - с деланным весельем спрашивает Наруто.

\- И я про баскетбол.

\- Хорошая игра.

\- Хорошая.

Наруто молчит. Ему кажется, что он знает наперед все слова, которые сейчас услышит. Поэтому лучше слушать дождь, барабанящий по козырьку над крыльцом и по зонту. Этот шум заглушает собственные мысли, опережающие язык. «Ждешь его?» - «Да, с тренировки» - «Пойдем потрахаемся?» - «Да, только быстро. У него уже третья четверть».

\- Ждешь его? - выговаривает Наруто, слыша свой голос словно со стороны. Мексиканская мыльная опера. Повтор сто четвертой серии. Повтор повтора. И еще раз...

\- Кого - его? - Блич смотрит на опустевшую пачку и комкает ее в кулаке. Шелест режет слух. - Опять - "сказали"? Все? - Татуированная бровь ползет вверх, уголки губ — тоже.

\- Чего тогда? - фыркает Наруто. - В твоем возрасте, знаешь ли, сырость — страшный враг.

\- В нашем возрасте, - с нажимом произносит Блич, и не думая переставать гнусно ухмыляться, - главный враг — слабоумие. Я лично жду, пока закончится дождь. А какого хрена ты стоишь тут битый час и мозолишь мне глаза своим зонтом, ума не приложу.

\- Каким зонтом? - лениво спрашивает Наруто, глядя по сторонам. Деревянная ручка трещит в руке коротко и насмешливо. Оказывается, сломанные зонты летают даже быстрее, чем утки. - Нет у меня никакого зонта. Был, да ветром погнуло. Такая печаль.

\- Голову тебе ветром надуло. - Блич недолго думает и швыряет пачку в сторону. Смотрит на Наруто, хмурится. - Ну?

\- Что?

Капли стекают от макушки вниз по шее, дождь лезет холодными пальцами за ворот куртки. Наруто смеется. Слабоумие. Страшный недуг, потому что заразный.

\- И как это вяжется со спортом? - кивает на его хлюпающие кроссовки Блич.

\- С каким?

\- С выеболом. Ты меня уделал, признаю. С меня хватит и серебра. Давай, гони на пьедестал, пока не смыло.

\- Опустись на ступеньку ниже, - командует Наруто, чувствуя, как смех щекочет губы.

\- Иди нахрен.

\- Твое место там.

\- Слабоумие, - хмыкает Блич и все же делает шаг вниз.

Губы у него холодные, а щетина царапает горло. Наруто запрокидывает голову и смотрит в небо, полное дождем и воздухом до краев.

Наверное, его там так много, потому что он очень быстро заканчивается в легких.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Духовность  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЭ/ФФБ, Гейман, Фрай, Амбер, Ведьмак, ПЛИО, Толкиен-младший, Хоббит, Дюма, ГП в самых разных комбинациях  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP, страшная история с большим количеством счастливых концов  
Размер: 877 слов  
Примечания: групповой секс, сомнительное согласие, сомнительные действия с каноном, вещества, мат  
Пока еще с любовью, ОЭ

Поначалу все было просто прекрасно.  
ОЭ любил пить, трахаться и злословить — пусть порой и чересчур витиевато, но ФФБ нравилось. Впрочем, пить и трахаться ему нравилось еще больше: в опустошении винных погребов замка и в постели ОЭ был неутомим.  
Странности начались позже.  
\- Я не буду это в себя засовывать, - ФФБ моргнул, помотал головой и вздрогнул, когда на бедро ласково легла широкая ладонь. - Ты чего удумал, сволочь, ладно Блич свой канон курит, но делать с ним такое!  
ОЭ усмехнулся, ладонь поползла вверх. ФФБ сглотнул. Когда ему было сказано, что для перехода отношений в более интимные без глубокого знания канона не обойтись, он рассчитывал на обычные ролевые игры в постели. «О, мой герцог, жарь меня сильнее, насади меня на вертел, заставь меня визжать от страсти!», ну и все такое прочее. Максимум — бладплей.   
Но не позволить засунуть толстый свиток себе в задницу!  
\- Иди нахрен, - пробормотал ФФБ и нервно зашарил взглядом по пышной спальне, пытаясь найти подсвечник поувесистей.  
\- Ваш прелестный рот тоже подойдет...  
\- Иди нахрен! - завопил ФФБ. - Кого-нибудь другого знакомь со своим каноном настолько глубоко!  
\- Это старогальтарская рукопись, - обиделся ОЭ, но ладонь и свиток убрал. - А вы чего ждали, юноша?  
\- Ну там, пофехтовать перед тем, как лезть в койку, - ФФБ нашарил на резном прикроватном столике сигареты и мрачно закурил. - Кто проиграет — того и...  
\- Как пожелаете, - вздохнул ОЭ и полез в шкаф за шпагами. ФФБ засмотрелся на его задницу, поэтому фразу «О каноне поговорим попозже» благополучно пропустил.  
Зря.  
Странности на этом не закончились.  
\- Ваш клинок, юноша, восхитительно подходит для упоительной страсти, - ОЭ довольно потянулся и сгреб ФФБ в охапку. Разомлевший после минета ФФБ сонно моргнул и буркнул:  
\- Хуй.  
\- Простите, юноша? - бровь ОЭ поползла вверх, настроение ФФБ, напротив, упало.  
\- Хуй. Или хотя бы член. Меня, знаешь ли, нервирует то, что ты все время называешь его клинком. Или, инсайд тебя раздери, истекающим копьем.  
\- Вы весьма дурно воспитаны, юноша, - ОЭ пожал плечами. - Придется вас хорошенько наказать.  
При взгляде на то, что ОЭ вытащил из шкафа на этот раз, у ФФБ пропало всякое желание спорить. А настроение — и не только — ощутимо поднялось.  
\- А из вас может выйти толк, - ОЭ собственнически приобнял ФФБ и заботливо пристроил его голову на своем широком плече. ФФБ курил и был благостен. - Вот только некоторые ваши привычки...  
\- Ну? - лениво протянул ФФБ и выпустил в потолок струю дыма. - Ты же говорил, что не против сигарет. Тем более, это самокрутки Блича.   
\- На вас дурно влияют знакомства с анимефандомами.  
\- Что? - ФФБ сел на постели и нахмурился. - Еще раз.  
\- Примитивный сюжет для школьников. Никакой исторической подоплеки. Никакой выдумки, куртуазности. Вы можете заразиться от них страшными вещами, юноша. Например, клонами. Знаете, как сложно их вывести?  
\- Я тебя самого сейчас потащу проверяться на ботоводство! - заорал оскорбленный ФФБ. - Я честный репортер, ты на что намекаешь вообще?  
\- Что вам стоило бы поменьше времени проводить с сомнительными знакомыми, - ОЭ скривился, вытащил из зубов ошарашенного ФФБ самокрутку и выбросил в окно. Тот проследил за полетом бычка. Взгляд ФФБ не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Это почему? - процедил он.  
\- Анимефандомы — это совершенная бездуховность.  
\- А ты, значит, духовный? - прищурился ФФБ.  
\- Разумеется. Как все книжные фандомы. У нас есть своя, знаете ли... атмосферность. И коль уж вы намерены провести свой отпуск в моем обществе — извольте соответствовать вашему окружению.  
\- Изволю, - ФФБ задумчиво закурил и вдруг ласково улыбнулся ОЭ. - А ты изволишь выпить со мной?  
\- С удовольствием, юноша.

***  
Когда ОЭ открыл глаза, комната была озарена светом свечей и лучащихся от удовольствия глаз ФФБ.  
\- Ну что, - поинтересовался тот из кресла, в котором сидел, удобно устроив ноги на подлокотниках. - Куртуазно?  
Между ног у ФФБ сноровисто мелькала белобрысая голова. Ведьмак оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, встал с пола и хрипло скомандовал ФФБ:  
\- Штаны снимай.  
\- Сначала ты! - проорал от уставленного пустыми бутылками стола Амбер и поднял бокал. Под столом валялся, сладко посапывая, упившийся камры Фрай. ПЛИО ласково взял Амбера под локоток, поинтересовавшись, не нужно ли тому с особой жестокостью убить братца. А лучше двух. Или десяток. Он знает места, где хорошо закапывать расчлененку...  
\- Вы сначала друг с другом разберитесь, а мы со штанами подождем, - ласково хмыкнул ФФБ и глянул за кресло. - Мелочь, ну что, скоро вы там?  
\- Сейчас! - у Толкиена-младшего слегка заплетался язык, но голос был полон энтузиазма. - Кузен обещал новый рецепт....  
\- Да тащите вы сюда свои грибы, нечего опять хрень всякую варить!   
Хоббит музыкально хихикнул, привязанные к его короне колокольчики качнулись и едва не свалились в котелок, от которого поднимался малиновый дымок. Сидящий в обнимку с ящиком анжуйского Дюма ласково посмотрел на фандом и пробормотал под нос: "Не гасконец, но тоже ничего... Подвески очаровательные..."  
\- Двадцать баллов с... со всех вас, - процедил ГП и ринулся к котлу. - Сейчас я вам покажу, как это делается, молодежь!  
\- Ты зови почаще, - тихо и нежно рассмеялась Гейман. - А то малышки так скучают. А тут хоть смогли размяться.  
\- Ну что, - ФФБ соскочил с кресла и неторопливо подошел к ОЭ. - Достаточно духовное собрание?  
ОЭ молчал. Во рту у него было одно из щупалец Гейман, в глазах — напряженная работа мысли.  
За окном занимался рассвет.


	6. Chapter 6

1-2. Блич/Наруто. Пятна крови на стенах общей комнаты.  
246 слов, херт-комфорт, романс, пг-13

Когда стихают вой и рев, когда перестает звучать надломленный потусторонний смех – мерзкий звук скрежетания металла по стеклу – остается только тишина и они двое.  
И пятна крови.  
Густой запах вязнет в воздухе, сплетается невидимыми кольцами, которые подкрадываются к горлу и пытаются душить. Блич трет острый кадык, сглатывает колючий ком. На шее – следы пальцев, ровные отпечатки, как будто кожа бумажная. Он касается каждой полосы, прочерчивает ногтем от начала до конца – точно по линии даже не глядя.  
\- Иди к черту.  
Блич шарит по полу, не отрывая взгляда от выпачканной стены. Пятна очень быстро темнеют, из ярко-алых становятся бурыми.  
\- К черту…  
Пачка безнадежно смята, половина сигарет переломалась, и на ладонь Бличу сыпется резко пахнущее табаком крошево. Он выуживает уцелевшую сигарету, прикуривает, неотрывно глядя в стену.  
Папиросная бумага продрана в паре мест, дым вонючий и густой, дым застилает все.  
\- Катись ко всем демонам, не хочу тебя видеть…  
\- Ты можешь не смотреть, - Блич пускает кольца в потолок, запрокинув голову. Чужая взмокшая макушка щекочет подбородок, в ямке между ключицами оседает сбившееся дыхание.   
Наруто оседает в его руках с тихим стоном. Блич ловит ладонями его дрожь, прижимает к себе, делая последнюю затяжку и сплевывая окурок в сторону.  
\- Я тысячу раз тебе говорил: когда просыпается зверь – уходи… - голос Наруто хриплый и сорванный. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким…  
\- Я могу не смотреть.  
Наруто вжимается ему в шею дрожащими губами.  
Разве это важно – смотреть? – думает Блич. Важно совсем другое.  
Блич закрывает глаза.  
Дым рассеивается.


	7. Chapter 7

1-34. Блич/ФФ. Особняк последнего, все атрибуты аристократии, шелковые простыни и конные прогулки по осеннему саду.  
279 cлов, романс, R

ФФ и сам не знает, почему Блич приезжает сюда. «Ремонт» - объяснение для дураков, на такое купится кто угодно, кроме ФФ.   
«Ремонт» значит, что в комнате Блича в общаге опять перевернутая после драки мебель, следы от клыков и когтей на стенах, короткая золотистая шерсть, так похожая на чьи-то светлые волосы – так не похожая на волосы самого ФФ. Блич берет передышку на пару дней. Он может провести их в чьей угодно комнате и чьей угодно постели.  
Но проводит в комнате и постели ФФ.  
Колени разъезжаются на скользком шелке, на подушке остаются неровные влажные пятна – ФФ слишком сильно закусил ткань. Он кричал бы, срывая голос, каждую минуту, если бы не знал, как Бличу это нравится: ведь если сохранять молчание, то Блич попросит тихим хриплым голосом: «Покричи».   
И тогда ФФ закричит.  
Горький кофе обжигает по утрам сорванное горло, аромат смешивается с запахом прелой листвы в парке поместья – когда здесь Блич, ФФ выгоняет из дому слуг, и листья никто не убирает.  
ФФ сам варит кофе и сам седлает лошадей, гнедую с белой звездочкой во лбу – для Блича, вороную – для себя.  
Иногда он думает, что может запросто их перепутать – в такие утра он не различает цвета. Только прозрачное серо-голубое стылое небо с проблесками последнего золота меж ветвей. Только черные волосы, небрежно стянутые в хвост. Только глаза того цвета, которому ФФ до сих пор не может найти названия.  
ФФ с Бличом молчат – или говорят об оттенках краски, которая нужна для ремонта комнаты в общаге. Надо бы обновить стены.  
ФФ не разбирается в сортах краски.   
Он может обновлять по-иному – губами, пальцами, дыханием, легким касанием волос, резким движением ладони.  
Он обновляет Блича как умеет.  
Наверное, умеет хорошо.  
Блич очень часто приходит к нему и говорит про ремонт.


	8. Chapter 8

1-36. Наруто/Блич. Кинк на руки и пальцы и исходящий от них запах дыма.  
481 слово, юст, пг-13

\- Мы договорились, - рявкает Наруто, едва переступив порог комнаты. – Здравствуй.  
Блич молча поднимает на него рассеяный взгляд, щелкая зажигалкой. В пепельнице лежат три окурка. Три.  
\- Мы договорились, - Наруто сжимает ладони в кулаки, пытаясь дышать медленно и глубоко. Концентрация. Спокойствие. Три, целых три! – договорились, что ты прекращаешь курить в таких количествах. Я задыхаюсь на тренировках из-за того, что дышу твоим дымом, - это очень удобная ложь. Куда проще держать себя в руках, когда перед глазами не маячит узкая кисть с длинными пальцами, сжимающими сигарету у самого основания. Когда большой палец не поглаживает кончик фильтра такими знакомыми ленивыми круговыми движениями, от которых встают дыбом все волоски на теле. Когда эта горько пахнущая ладонь не зарывается в волосы, не проходится по губам легким мазком, оставляя жар и вкус пепла, который хочется слизывать, пока не сдерешь кожу вмиг ставшим шершавым языком. - Мы договорились, - продолжает Наруто с нажимом, не отрывая взгляда от тлеющего кончика сигареты, - что ты будешь курить только в одном случае.  
\- И? – Блич делает глубокую затяжку, и Наруто чувствует, как внутри зарождается рык, цепляясь острыми когтями за выступы ребер.   
\- В одном. Случае. После секса.  
\- И? - Блич небрежно тушит окурок.  
У Наруто с треском ломается половина ребер.  
\- Сука! – подлететь и выбить из рук пачку – дело пары секунд. Еще одна требуется, чтобы отвесить затрещину – у Блича только голова мотается в сторону, а взгляд остается таким же насмешливо равнодушным. – Ты! Сука! С кем?  
\- Тебя не было три дня, - лениво отвечает Блич.  
У Наруто темнеет в глазах.  
\- Тварь, - Блич не успевает сопротивляться, пока Наруто опрокидывает его на пол, сдирает рывком штаны. – С кем?! – молчит, пока Наруто втискивается в него насухо, воя от злости.  
После пары резких толчков Наруто самому становится так больно, что он замирает.  
Блич под ним беззвучно трясется. Наруто резко наклоняется к нему – и отшатывается.  
Блич смеется.  
Возбуждение отступает так же быстро, как и злость. Наруто садится на полу, стиснув занывшие виски ладонями.  
\- Три дня. И ты не мог потерпеть, скотина?  
\- Не мог. Тебя же не было, - Блич тянется к сигаретной пачке как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- С кем? – устало повторяет Наруто. Ему уже почти плевать.  
\- Ни с кем, - Блич фыркает, глядя на его перекошенное лицо. – Когда мы договаривались, - он кривит губы в усмешке, - ты не сказал «после секса». Ты сказал «после того, как кончишь».   
Наруто поднимает на него воспаленный взгляд. Блич вытягивается на полу, морщась, когда голый зад касается жесткого ковра.  
\- Ты… дрочил?  
Блич выщелкивает из пачки сигарету. Наруто вытаскивает ее из пальцев и стискивает чужое запястье.  
\- Ты…  
Наруто жадно втягивает запах. Табак. Пепел. Полынь. Соль.   
\- Когда я зашел, ты…  
Острый, пряный запах.  
Наруто хрипло стонет.  
Блич смеется, но смех резко обрывается, когда Наруто втягивает пальцы в рот.  
\- Попробуем поздороваться снова? – говорит он, выпустив их из губ, щекоча дыханием влажные кончики.  
Блич молча отбрасывает пачку в сторону.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: Девушка для чемпиона  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 645 слов  
Персонажи: Спокон/Гли  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
Краткое содержание: "Спортсмены всегда были его слабостью"  
Предупреждение: кроссдрессинг

 

Это было предрешено с самого начала.  
Гли тогда быстро сглотнул, нервно одергивая кардиган и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Новые туфли жали. Новые штаны, впрочем, тоже начали жать — в тот самый миг, когда он впервые увидел его.  
Плавный переход от изящной шеи к мощным плечам — это заветное место хотелось целовать и облизывать, хотелось вжиматься в него носом и сладко постанывать.  
Перекатывающиеся под золотистой кожей мышцы, задравшийся край футболки, обнаживший полоску пресса. Широко расставленные ноги, мерные движения сжимающей гантель ладони. Гли коротко, рвано выдохнул и мелодично застонал.  
Спортсмены всегда были его слабостью.  
Спокон был самым совершенным, самым прекрасным спортсменом из всех, кого Гли видел в жизни.  
Он был просто обречен.  
Тщательно продуманный план рушился на глазах.  
Появиться на тренировке в обтягивающих шортах было отличной идеей — пока ему не прилетело в лицо мячом, и не пришлось лечить ужасающий синяк целую неделю. На дружеском матче Спокона с Тим Фортресс Гли предусмотрительно переместился на трибуну, но за широкими спинами болельщиков его попросту не было видно.  
Глядя на то, как после матча к Спокону выстраивается очередь разномастных девиц с одинаково восторженным выражением лица, жаждущих получить автограф, Гли хотелось позорно разрыдаться.  
Но он пережил Региональные и коктейли со льдом.   
Ему было нечего бояться и нечего терять.  
Когда на плечо Спокону опустилась изящная рука с не самым, впрочем, хрупким запястьем, тот обернулся да так и застыл на месте, потрясенный, с широко открытым ртом и распахнутыми голубыми глазами.  
Гли гордо одернул короткую юбку и выставил вперед бедро.  
— Я считаю ужасным, просто кошмарным явлением твою невнимательность к себе!  
Спокон только и мог, что беззвучно закрывать и открывать рот. Гли стало страшно, но он продолжил бодрым, хоть и чуть дрожащим от волнения голосом:  
— Как можно играть без группы поддержки? Ну как? Ведь без них теряется половина боевого духа! Ты согласен?  
Спокон медленно кивнул. Гли просиял самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.  
— Стой на месте и взирай с восторгом на то, какой должна быть идеальная чирлидерская программа для настоящего чемпиона!  
Когда Гли закончил номер и, тяжело дыша, поправил задравшуюся юбку, подойдя к Спокону, тот так и молчал. Гли прикусил губу и заглянул ему в глаза снизу вверх — Спокон был выше его на добрую голову.  
— Не понравилось? — собственный голос предательски дрогнул, а Гли пообещал себе, что должен обязательно скинуть еще полтора кило, иначе никогда, никогда себе этого не простит! Он ужасно толстый, вот поэтому Спокон и…  
Когда на талию легли крепкие ладони, которые подняли его в воздух и прижали к широкой груди, Гли тихо вскрикнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Открывать их было чертовски страшно.  
— Я — настоящий чемпион? — тихо спросили у него над ухом. Гли распахнул глаза и увидел, шалея от восторга, как на него глядят сияющие счастьем глаза. — Не зря тренировался, ага?  
— Ага, — кивнул Гли, не отрывая взгляда от лица Спокона, и неловко ткнулся губами ему в подбородок.   
Следующее, что он помнил — как его прижали к стене, стискивая ладони на ягодицах, и целовали глубоко, жадно и горячо. Гли запрокинул голову и застонал, когда раскаленная ладонь задрала на нем юбку и огладила давно стоящий член.  
— Красивый, — прошептал Спокон и улыбнулся ему в шею. Гли дрожал и плавился в его руках, тихо вскрикивая, пока уверенные пальцы мягко сжимали его яички, тянули за край белья, заставляя ткань болезненно впиваться в нежную чувствительную кожу паха. — Не обязательно было форму надевать. Сам понимаешь, большой спорт, мужские команды, — он со смешком провел губами по шее Гли, и у того подкосились ноги. — Мне не очень-то нравятся девчонки.  
— Я могу снять, — прошептал Гли из последних сил, прижимаясь губами к заветному месту на шее Спокона с блаженным стоном путника, нашедшего долгожданный родник в пустыне.  
— Не нужно, — ответил тот, стаскивая с него тесные женские трусики и проводя пальцами между ягодиц. — Ты лучше любой девчонки.  
Пока Спокон трахал его — глубоко, сильно и удивительно нежно — Гли только и мог, что стонать, выгибаясь, и думать о том, что это было самым правильным решением.  
Определенно, платье из красного латекса или плюшевых игрушек, между которыми он выбирал, никогда не имели бы такого же успеха.


	10. Chapter 10

Название: Хороший  
Автор: Лейтенатор, Dejavidetc  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 691 слово  
Персонажи: СЭ/ФФ  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
Краткое содержание: "Это наказание? Поощрение? Урок?"  
Предупреждение: вертикальный инцест, спанкинг  
Примечание: преканон, ФФ подросток

ФФ поводит плечами, наклоняется, послушно стягивая штаны, нервный, острый и угловатый, и смотрит из-под белой челки. СЭ наблюдает молча, с совершенно нечитаемым выражением красивого асимметричного лица. Мягкий шорох упавшей на пол одежды теряется, тонет в густой ждущей тишине, ФФ неловко переступает босыми ногами и задирает тонкие локти, снимая черную безрукавку.  
Он нервно дергается всем телом, когда первый резкий шлепок обжигает ягодицы, — ФФ все же сдерживает дрожь и только молча подается, прижимается грудью и животом к коленям отца. Удары, поначалу хлесткие, становятся все более плавными, превращаются в поглаживание, ласку, но кожу уже жжет, жжет глаза, горячая ладонь обводит маленькие крепкие ягодицы, пальцы спускаются в ложбинку. Из горла ФФ вырывается тихий сухой всхлип. Рука отца поднимается резко — задницу облизывает на мгновение легкий сквозняк — и в кожу раскаленным тавром впивается боль от нового звонкого шлепка.  
«За что, — хочет спросить ФФ. — Ты же сказал, я хороший. Я хороший?» Он молча кусает губы, стараясь удержать в себе стон, когда отец снова гладит его по горящей коже кончиками жестких пальцев.  
СЭ поднимает его так резко, что у ФФ перехватывает дыхание.  
«Уже все?» — хочет спросить он, но слова замирают на губах, непроизнесенные. СЭ сажает его к себе на колени, и ФФ пытается свести ноги, краснея резкими лихорадочными пятнами стыда.  
У него стоит, и под чужим взглядом, невидимым, но ощутимым, обжигающим как удар, член болезненно прижимается к животу.  
ФФ прикрывает глаза и ждет нового удара. По самолюбию, по гордости. Это недопустимо. Это...  
Это оглушает сильнее, чем любой удар.  
СЭ прижимает его к себе, и ФФ ощущает его упирающийся в выпоротые ягодицы член одновременно с касанием руки на собственном. ФФ откидывает голову СЭ на плечо и хрипло дышит. Жар перетекает со скул на шею и грудь, тягучий, болезненный. ФФ облизывает губы, выгибаясь. Потом кусает их. Потом зажимает рот ладонью.  
Застонать сейчас кажется таким же немыслимым, как попросить еще, попросить сильнее, попросить разрешения кончить.  
Делать это без позволения нельзя — ФФ ощущает это каким-то внутренним чутьем и молчит, вжимаясь затылком в крепкое плечо и закатывая глаза, беззвучно умоляя взглядом. Только не сорваться. Только не попросить.  
— Можно, — спокойно выдыхает ему на ухо СЭ, и ФФ вцепляется рукою в его запястье, стонет протяжно, на высокой ноте, пока отец жестко щиплет его за твердые соски, ускоряя резкие движения ладони на члене. ФФ кончает, но не успевает прийти в себя, как его поднимают в воздух легко, словно бумажного. Опрокидывают на постель, и ФФ вжимается в нее животом, продолжая стонать — голос только недавно начал ломаться и звучит странно, словно чужой. СЭ оглаживает ладонью его узкую спину с острыми лопатками, тощие ноги — ФФ знает, что похож на жеребенка, нескладного еще, но породистого.   
СЭ ведет кончиками пальцев по выступающим позвонкам, и ФФ тихо стонет в измятую постель. Отец гладит ладонью горящие огнем ягодицы, пробует пальцем чувствительный анус.   
— Жарко, — шепчет еле слышно ФФ, и отец наклоняется и дует легонько ему на взмокшую шею. Волоски на ней встают дыбом, член снова наливается жаром, ФФ трется о шелковые простыни и замирает на месте, когда на отверстие надавливает скользкий палец и проталкивается внутрь на всю длину. ФФ скребет ногтями по шелку и захлебывается стоном, зажмурив глаза. СЭ трахает его пальцем, добавляет второй — аккуратно, но жестко, и ФФ неловко становится на четвереньки, выгибая спину, дрожа разъезжающимися коленками. Он уже не стонет — почти скулит, но просить нельзя, ни в коем случает нельзя, остается только всхлипывать, кусать губы и насаживаться, моля о том, чтобы все сделать правильно, чтобы не допустить непростительной ошибки.  
Он упирается взмокшим лбом в подушку, стискивает скомканную простыню в пальцах так, что ткань трещит, и думает о том, как сдержаться и не начать умолять прикоснуться к члену.  
Когда он чувствует, как на шею падает капля пота, и слышит тихое сбившееся дыхание над плечом, его подбрасывает на кровати. Он дрожит всем телом, готовый умереть. Тишина за спиной мучительна. Невыносима. Хуже любого удара.   
ФФ не знает, что сейчас с ним происходит. Это наказание? Поощрение? Урок? Чего ему ждать после — пощечины, лекции? Чего угодно, только не тишины!  
Его трясет мелкой дрожью, словно каждая мышца превратилась в желе.  
Когда на мокрую макушку ложится тяжелая ладонь, и над ухом звучит на выдохе тихое «Мой хороший», ФФ кончает снова, прокусив губу до крови.  
Он падает на постель и беззвучно рыдает в подушку.  
В этот момент он чувствует совершенное счастье.


	11. Chapter 11

Название: Первые впечатления  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 998 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ФФБ, Постап, Адвенчер Тайм, Муми-тролли, Миядзаки, Зена, Дисней, ОЭ, Дюма, ТГ, Артуриана, Громыко, Амбер, Мерлин, Античность, РФ, Сайкопасс, Кейдж, Хоумстак, Экзайл, стюардессы   
Категория: джен, фемслэш  
Жанр: общий  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: В ночь перед первой выкладкой творятся дивные вещи  
Предупреждения: мат, капслок

Смеркалось.

ФФБ, осторожно ступая по хрустящему под ногами слою агиток и шипящих срачей, старательно обходил ползающих по полигону стюардесс.

— Заглавная буква пос-с-сле прямой речи! — вопила одна.

— Курс-с-с-с-с-сив! — вторила другая. — Недопус-с-стимо!

ФФБ в сотый раз пообещал себе купить у Сталкера лопату поувесистей, поражаясь, как быстро наловчились эволюционировать эти твари: ползали куда проворней, чем прежде, извиваясь и даже поблескивая чешуей сквозь прорехи в форме.

В углу полигона под приветливо мерцавшими багряно-алыми огонечками стоял Постап и ласково прикармливал стюардесс рыбой. Вокруг него с воплями носился розоволосый мальчишка, которого ФФБ сослепу чуть не принял за переборщившего с омолаживающими масками Кей-попа, но юный фандом потрясал мечом и орал так громко, что мысли о родстве сами собой перетекали к РФ.

— А если бы мне разрешили попробовать, они были бы ласковые! И питались бы пироженками! Ну почему мне нельзя?

— Мал еще, — меланхолично ответил Постап.

Мальчик умолк и почесал рукоятью меча в затылке.

— А если скрестить рыбу с пироженкой? На молекулярном уровне... Так будет вкуснее! 

— Ну можешь же, когда хочешь, Адвенчер, — Постап умиленно потрепал мальца по голове, и тот просиял. 

Муми-тролль, воодушевившийся при разговорах о сладком, понуро пополз обратно под куст, где сладко спала Миядзаки, очаровательно зевая полной острых зубов пастью. 

С дальнего конца полигона доносились какие-то возгласы.

ФФБ перехватил фотоаппарат поудобнее и направился туда.

— Прелестница, тысяча чертей!

— Богиня!

— Не видал дамы очаровательней, клянусь печенью своего брата!

— Которого из?

По земле покатился щетинящийся шпагами и кулаками клубок: ФФБ сумел разглядеть Амбера, ТГ, Дюма, кажется, в сторону полетел затупившийся меч Громыко.

Ошалевшая от нежданно свалившейся популярности Зена потопталась на месте и тоскливо поглядела куда-то поверх головы ФФБ. Учитывая, что она была выше на голову, никаких усилий ей для этого не потребовалось.

— О, прекрасная эреа, — ОЭ, первым отстрелявшийся с выкладкой, подошел ближе, обдав всех перегаром. — Вашей дивной мощи под стать только настоящий рыцарь! 

Из кучи-малы остервенело дубасящих друг друга фандомов раздался вопль «Хрена с два!», но Артуриана быстро исчез в мельтешении рук, ног и доспехов.

— Опять напился, сволочь. А дома булочки стынут, — прошипел Мерлин, поджав губы, но продолжил пристально следить за дракой. — Думает, раз нацепил старые доспехи, так все можно? Эль с мужиками, к незнакомым дамам приставать... 

ОЭ качнулся и невозмутимо продолжил:

— Эреа, мы предназначены судьбой! Даже наше оружие символизирует мою мужественность и вашу женственность, идеально подходящие друг другу! Мой твердый клинок и ваша... ваше... нежное кольцо...

— Шакрам, — Зена двинула металлическим обручем прямо промеж глаз ОЭ, и он свалился на дерущиеся фандомы. — Шакрам он называется. Это самое.

Вдруг ее лицо просветлело, а щеки стали пунцовыми. Она принялась ковырять землю носком сапога.

Мимо проплыла Дисней в окружении птичек и тех беззаботных пока оленей, с которыми еще не успел близко познакомиться лось Хоббита. Она остановилась, с интересом разглядывая прекратившие драку фандомы, пытающиеся спихнуть с себя храпящего ОЭ. 

Затем ее взгляд скользнул по Зене. 

— Это самое, — пробубнила та. Ямка в земле стремительно углублялась.

Дисней приветливо улыбнулась.

Зена двинула шакрамом по чересчур шумно возящимся ухажерам и тяжело вздохнула.

— Погнулся слегка. Эх. Раньше такого не было. Разве что после Аида. Этого вдаришь — неделю оружие чинить. Аид сука.

— Аид сука, — закивала, лучезарно улыбаясь, Дисней. — Та еще сволочь. 

Зена просияла и шагнула ближе.

— Так может, это самое. Поговорим?

— Поговорим, — кивнула Дисней и взяла ее под руку.

— Страсть как люблю блондинок, — прошептала счастливая Зена на ухо ФФБ, и довольная парочка удалилась.

— Ну что, сучки, заждались? — верхом на золоченой колеснице на полигон въехал оглушительно хохочущий РФ. Одно из колес отвалилось по дороге, но он успел соскочить и, потянувшись всем телом, гадко пропеть: — Папочка дома, неудачники!

— Отрок отвратный, доколе фандомы ты мучить намерен? — проорал догнавший свою уже бывшую колесницу фандом Античности. — Кстати, Аида кто хаял здесь, братья-фандомы?

— Зена, — мрачно отозвались потрепанные фандомы. Кто-то ткнул в направлении, куда ушла их несостоявшаяся любовь. 

— Братья-фандомы, отмщение близится скоро!

Античность махнул рукой, и горе-ухажеры толпой рванули за ним.

РФ фыркнул и пнул колесо. 

— Вот же херня. Не понимаю, чего Сайкопасс с ним носится. Дядька какой-то стремный, говорит странно, обдолбанный, что ли?

Младший брат РФ маячил где-то вдали, не приближаясь.

— Чего это он? — заинтересовался ФФБ.

— Да пошел вчера к книжным фандомам. Объяснять, что теперь у них литературный клуб, а он там председатель, — мрачно сплюнул РФ и покосился на брата.

— А они что? — ФФБ потащил из-за пазухи блокнот, приготовившись конспектировать.

— Что-что, — скривился РФ. — Библиотека приключений с Советской фантастикой ему быстро объяснили, что к чему. И Нагибатор отобрали, сказали, оружие детям не игрушка. — РФ вздохнул и выматерился. — Брат же, не бросать. Нацуме в этом году не пошел, к этим, — он злобно дернул подбородком в сторону негромко переговаривавшегося с сыновьями СЭ, — на стажировку в корпорацию оформился. Каким местом он там стажируется, а? А про дубину двоюродную даже не говори мне! С дружком твоим, наркоманом сраным, связался! Туда ему и дорога!

ФФБ не стал комментировать как факт неожиданной дружбы Куроко с Бличем, так и то, что наркоманов с началом новой ФБ заметно прибавилось: в общаге не только частенько раздавался мелодичный смех вперемешку с цоканьем копыт, но и мелькали пронзительно-синие, пугающие до усрачки глаза с расширенными зрачками.

— НУ ЧТО, СУЧКИ, ЗАЖДАЛИСЬ? — громогласно раздалось над полем.

— Какого хуя? — пробормотал опешивший РФ, и тут на полигоне показался катафалк в клубах пламени с Кейджем на крыше. 

— АХАХАХА, ВЕСЕЛО ТУТ У ВАС! ЗАЖДАЛИСЬ ПАПОЧКУ? НЕ ЗРЯ МЕНЯ СЮДА ПОЗВАЛИ, да здесь прекрасно КАК В АДУ У ДЬЯВОЛА ЗА ПАЗУХОЙ! Кто, кстати, спер мою приветственную речь?

РФ сжал кулаки и пошел навстречу.

Кейдж, придерживая игриво скачущие брови, послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Вылезай, чувак, здесь АХУИТЕЛЬНО КРУТО!

Из катафалка вылез мрачный Хоумстак.

— Чтобы я еще хоть раз согласился приглядеть за этим старым пердуном...

— ДА ЛАДНО ТЕБЕ, ЧУВАК! ДАЙ ЕЩЕ РАЗ ПОЦЕЛУЮ! МЕНЯ ТАК ПРЕТ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО РАЗА! ЧТО ТЫ ТАКОЕ СО МНОЙ СДЕЛАЛ?

— Сука, кто ж знал, что если тебя укусить, ты не отстанешь...

— Кто поминает здесь ад, мою душу изранив безмерно? — завыл вернувшийся Античность. Судя по синякам, встреча с суровой женщиной окончилась неудачей.

ФФБ на всякий случай начал пятиться.

— Ты, бля, хочешь сказать, что я спер у тебя сраную речь?

— Пидарасы!

— Клинок!

— АХАХАХАХАХАА!

Ночь шла на убыль, последние фандомы подтягивались к месту намечающегося побоища. Воздух окрасился розовым, и в этот момент на полигоне показался Экзайл в одних трусах явно не своего размера. Обведя затихшие фандомы кристально-ясным взглядом и потерев цепочку засосов на шее, он невиннейшим тоном поинтересовался: 

— А что, визитки уже выкладывали? 

Светало.


	12. Chapter 12

Название: Разрешите пригласить вас на ужин  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Аурум   
Размер: драббл, 844 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ганнибал, Акунин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: детектив  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Акунин расследует происшествия в общаге и случайно попадает не туда. Или все же туда?

Глухой звук откупориваемой бутылки донесся словно откуда-то издалека. Послышался мелодичный плеск, а следом за ним — не менее мелодичный голос, очень тихо напевавший что-то из «Тоски», почти мурлыча.

Акунин сосредоточил энергию в кончиках пальцев ног и резко оттолкнулся от пола, покачнулся вместе с массивным стулом, к которому был крепко привязан — и тут же был плавно возвращен назад уверенной рукой, сжавшейся на его плече так, что он ощутимо поморщился.

Повязка на глазах не позволяла рассмотреть незнакомца, но, судя по его хватке, он был человеком выдающейся силы, а судя по абсолютной бесшумности шагов — еще и выдающейся ловкости.

— Я, безусловно, всегда рад гостям, но предпочел бы, чтобы они представлялись и я не испытывал столь удручающей неловкости при первом разговоре, — досадливо обратился к нему незнакомец на чистом японском с всколыхнувшим душу, хоть и едва уловимым, славянским акцентом. 

— Я п-приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения, — ответил Акунин на родном языке и, насколько позволяли опутывающие тело веревки, поклонился, как ему показалось, с пристойным ситуации почтением и изяществом. — Н-насколько я могу судить, мы соотечественники?

Незнакомец помолчал, судя по все ярче ощущаемому аромату — покачивая бокал и давая напитку надышаться, как поступает с вином каждый гурман прежде, чем самому им насытиться.

— Не совсем, — ответил он уклончиво, но разговор, тем не менее, продолжил. — Меня ввел в заблуждение ваш наряд. Вы ко всем незнакомым людям пробираетесь в дом в костюме ниндзя? Вам, разумеется, он очень идет, но все же...

Акунин даже сквозь непроницаемую повязку мог разглядеть, как смешок собеседника коснулся кромки бокала и утонул в нем. Он машинально облизнул губы.

— О, как это грубо с моей стороны! Не предложить гостю вина, в самом деле, чудовищная оплошность, — незнакомец сокрушенно поцокал языком. — Я надеюсь, вы не возражаете против...

— Шато д'Икем восьмидесятого года. Разумеется, нет, — Акунин предпринял еще одну попытку поклониться. — Я буду также безмерно признателен, если вы меня освободите. Полагаю, недоразумение налицо. Меня некоторым образом дезинформировали, и я...

— Конечно, — первое, что увидел Акунин после того, как повязка покинула его глаза — улыбку. Незнакомец улыбнулся шире, и на мгновение Акунин увидел кончик его красного языка, быстро облизнувшего раздвинутые в усмешке губы. Собеседник на мгновение дольше приличного полюбовался его нахмуренным лицом, а затем ловко и на удивление быстро освободил от пут. — Я думаю, мы с вами оба некоторым образом ошиблись. Чем обязан вашему внезапному, но столь занимательному появлению?

Акунин пригубил оказавшееся и в самом деле прекрасным вино и решил, что причина прозвучит слишком глупо.

Ему все тут было внове — и общага с ее безумными обитателями, и слухи, бродившие среди фандомов. Он привык относиться ко всем мелочам серьезно и внимательно. Разумеется, он не мог оставить без проверки шепотки о том, что еще один новичок ФБ делает с людьми нечто ужасающее! А с их органами — и того чудовищней!

— Вы выглядите несколько бледно, — удрученно покачал головой объект домыслов. — Может быть, останетесь на ужин? И простите мою бестактность — можете звать меня Ганнибалом. Я, некоторым образом, врач, — он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз — так снисходительно, что Акунин вмиг почувствовал себя тем давнишним юнцом, носившим корсет, чтобы выделиться среди фандомов идеальной осанкой, и красневшим от любой мелочи. Он огляделся по сторонам, уязвленный своим непрошеным смущением.

— Как я понимаю, нам обоим не чужда красота Японии? — проговорил он как можно вежливее и встал, протягивая руку для пожатия. — Я Акунин. Фандом п-по... особым поручениям. Некоторым образом, детектив. Д-дело в том, что многие фандомы обеспокоены слухами, — он нахмурился и пригладил посеребренные виски.

— Да-да, конечно, — Ганнибал пожал ему руку и жестом указал обратно на стул. Акунин вернулся, хоть и не без раздражения, на место своего недавнего заточения. — Я и сам ими ужасно обеспокоен. Пропавшие органы — это действительно очень опасно. Ладно бы, речь шла о чем-то более привычном для преступного мира, оторванных конечностях, например, мужской или женской руке... Ох, простите мне мой цинизм, издержки профессии, понимаете. А то вы еще сильнее побледнели... Вы знаете, я могу вам помочь в этом деле! Ко мне недавно приходил Хоббит. Юноша несколько увлечен разгульной жизнью и всяческими веществами, а его семья обеспокоена, сами понимаете... Это долгая история, но, думаю, вам она будет очень интересна. Сейчас я оставлю вас на пару минут, и мы продолжим наш разговор за ужином. К сожалению, я не мог предугадать ваш приход и приготовить блюда японской кухни. Жаркое из ягненка с базиликом вам по вкусу?

Измученный недельным лазаньем по чужим комнатам и особнякам в поисках улик Акунин благодарно кивнул. Ну, надо же, он впервые встретил адекватный фандом — серьезной профессии, его лет, интересующийся Японией. После ужасов сбора информации в общаге ФБ — этом притоне похуже Хитровки! — здесь был сущий рай.

Из кухни донеслось:

— Вы приняли меня за своего соотечественника, что не совсем точно. Можно сказать, я был вашим соотечественником лишь ребенком, до юношеского возраста. Это очень долгая история. Лучше расскажите мне о своем детстве, пока я управляюсь с десертом!

Внутри у Акунина шевельнулось что-то, похожее на подозрительность, но вино было удивительно вкусным, а доносящиеся с кухни ароматы ласкали обоняние.

— Например, о своем отце. Я думаю, он был достойнейшим человеком, — Ганнибал появился на пороге с восхитительно пахнущим блюдом, поставил его на стол и вскинул на Акунина сияющий от удовольствия взгляд. — Раз уж его сын смог столько добиться! Рассказывайте, дорогой детектив! Я буду слушать вас очень внимательно.


	13. Chapter 13

Название: Песня в темноте  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Аурум   
Размер: драббл, 467 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гли, Стар Трек  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: "Гли очень, очень страшно. Поэтому он продолжает улыбаться"  
Примечание: Гли, со всей нашей любовью и нежностью 

Гли улыбается.

Стоять на сцене в полной темноте, без прожекторов и ярких огней, непривычно, но сейчас Гли не нужно лишнего света.

Сейчас все будет лишним.

Гли улыбается этой темноте, и она целует его мокрые щеки осторожно и ласково, так нежно, что только сильнее хочется плакать. Но Гли продолжает улыбаться.

Он артист. Он должен.

Постепенно во тьме проступают неясные сероватые очертания верхушек кресел, пустой зрительный зал, похожий на ощеренную пасть кита, куда попал Иона.

Гли очень, очень страшно.

Поэтому он продолжает улыбаться.

И начинает петь.

Когда никак не заканчиваются слезы — пой, когда давно закончились слова — пой, когда не знаешь, что делать, и в бессильном отчаянии стискиваяешь кулаки — пой, пой, пой как можно громче самые радостные песни из всех, что знаешь.

Гли поет, и голос вибрирует у него в горле, растекается внутри, впивается в глотку хищным золотом колючей проволоки, так что становится нечем дышать. Но и когда заканчивается воздух, Гли продолжает петь.

Про то, что в мире есть еще много цветов и рек, ярких спортивных машин и смеющихся девушек, фильмов, на которых хочется хохотать или замирать от испуга, книг, которые нужно успеть прочесть, песен, которые нужно успеть исполнить. Людей, которых нужно успеть обнять.

Гли знает теперь, что не успеть — очень просто, поэтому надо торопиться, каждый день стараясь обнять весь мир. Там, где не хватает рук, всегда хватит голоса.

Гли поет во тьме, и она подпевает ему, мягко стирая слезы со щек.

Он допевает последнюю строчку последнего припева, и проклятое золото, исколовшее все горло, наконец застывает на губах и срывается, покидает тело, ставшее пустым и легким, расцветает огоньками.

— Я хотел посмотреть, — тихо говорит Стар Трек, медленно убирая пальцы с выключателя на дальней стене. — Я слушал, слушал и не хотел перебивать. Просто хотел на тебя посмотреть. Как ты?

Гли непривычно видеть его таким — серьезным, без вечной ухмылки и череды сверкающих пестрых гифок вокруг, курлыкающих что-то в остроконечные уши.

Поэтому он улыбается так широко, чтобы улыбки хватило на двоих.

— Все хорошо.

— Я все хотел извиниться. Тебе и так пришлось нелегко, а тут еще наш Куинто расстался с вашим Гроффом... Тоже мне, вертихвостка вулканская...

— Все хорошо. Наверное, нам пора, скоро ФБ начнется. Хотя жаль уходить. Тут очень красиво. Когда пусто и сквозь темноту проступают все эти огонечки. Как будто ты в самом огромном зале в своей жизни, таком большом, что все софиты ужасно далеко и кажутся крошечными. 

Гли и в самом деле не хочется уходить. Ему все еще страшно, так страшно идти ко всем — улыбаться темноте он может, но вот получится ли улыбаться сотням друзей, знакомых, неприятелей? Улыбаться всегда, что бы ни случилось?

— Идем со мной, — Стар Трек берет его за руку, и на бледных высоких скулах мягко просвечивает зелень. — Я покажу тебе самый большой зал с самыми яркими софитами. Тебе понравится. Ты смелый.

Гли идет за ним к «Энтерпрайзу», крепко держа за руку, и оставляет за собой пустой концертный зал — и свои страхи.

Гли улыбается.


	14. Chapter 14

Название: На пороге нового лета  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум   
Размер: драббл, 720 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Блич, РФ, упоминание Блич\Наруто и Блич\ФФ  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: драма, общий  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Бличу никогда не снятся сны.

Бличу никогда не снятся сны.

Ну, или то, что другие привыкли считать снами.

Чужое горячее дыхание на шее, прихватывающие затылок, скалящиеся в звериной усмешке зубы — или растягивающиеся в улыбке губы, яркие, сочные, как спелые ягоды. Неуловимый запах леса и его обитателей — опасных, всевидящих, даже когда они лежат, свернувшись клубком, устроив лохматую голову на животе Блича вместо подушки.

Блич открывает глаза, нашаривает на тумбочке сигареты и закуривает, щурясь, глядит в потолок, куда улетают полоски сероватого дыма. Он думает, что в некоторых вопросах остается омерзительно цивилизованным. Тот, в ком не живет лес, никогда не поймет его обитателя. Мало иметь внутри скелеты в шкафу и чудовищ. Чтобы понять сидящего в глубине чужого нутра зверя, нужно было стать зверем самому. Не приручать.

Из Блича плохой дрессировщик. Да он никогда и не хотел им быть.

Короткие светлые волосы исчезают с подушек и простыней неожиданно быстро и бесследно.

 

Блич курит, сидя на обочине, привалившись спиной к дорожному знаку, и рассматривает пустой пока ДКБ. Еще рано, почти никого нет — ни людей, ни лета, и Блич поднимает ворот хаори, греясь об очередную сигарету. Он встает и бредет в сторону общаги, когда позади сигналят. Почему-то ему не приходит в голову отойти с шоссе — только обернуться.

Хлопает дверца, глаза режет на мгновение ослепительным сверканием хромированного и полированного черного, а потом хлещут по щеке белые волосы — сильнее любых слов и вопросов.

ФФ перекидывает их через плечо, морщится, чуть щурится от сильного ветра. Странно, Блич вовсе не заметил, что погода портится.

— Сигареты не найдется? — тихо говорит ФФ, рассматривая его из-под полуприкрытых век.

Блич выбивает одну из пачки, протягивает ему, уже доставая из кармана зажигалку — привычные движения, с которых начиналось так много всего. ФФ затягивается и выпускает дым, слегка запрокинув голову, Блич смотрит на острый кадык, обтянутый светлой кожей, тонкие губы, сжимающие фильтр.

Пальцам становится холодно.

Он единственный из всех целовал Бличу руки — так больше не делал никто. Исступленно приникал к ним ртом, словно пил с них воду — странно побелевший посреди безлюдной пустыни путник, которого солнце не сожгло, но высветлило до своего раскаленного полуденного зенита. Блич часто просыпается теперь от того, что пальцы сводит от холода, кожа покрывается ледяной коркой подсыхающей чужой слюны — того, кто докуривает сигарету до конца и отправляет окурок в дорожную пыль.

— Еще? — спрашивает Блич, и лимузин за спиной ФФ сигналит нетерпеливо и настороженно. Бличу кажется, что приоткрытая дверь скалится стеклом и хромом. Очками в тонкой дорогой оправе и неестественно острыми зубами.

— Нет, — качает головой ФФ. Он смотрит Бличу куда-то поверх плеча, и взгляд его ясен и спокоен. — Мне достаточно.

ФФ идет к машине, волосы мечутся по его спине, похожие на белые крылья, и Блич думает, что птиц приручить еще сложнее, чем зверей. 

Еще он думает, что, наверное, мог бы стать для кого-то столь желанной клеткой. Если бы знал, где у него открывается дверца.

ФФ не оборачивается. Ветер утихает, но становится только холоднее.

На перилах общаги сидит РФ. Он молча соскакивает с них, не спрашивая разрешения вытаскивает из кармана хаори Блича полупустую пачку, прикуривает и устраивается на прежнем месте. Блич стоит рядом, облокотившись на перила. Курить не хочется.

— Они все уходят. Суки, — в голосе РФ нет злости или огорчения, есть только легкая, оседающая на губах дымом горечь. Блич косится на него и видит, что тот повзрослел.

— Они? — уточняет Блич, и РФ мрачно затягивается, горбится, напоминая нахохлившегося воробья.

— Скоро лето, — говорит Блич, когда цементная площадка под ногами расцветает бутонами окурков, а солнце катится за горизонт спелой вишней свежей татуировки с плеча РФ.

На другое его плечо — с мишенью — Блич старается не смотреть. 

— Скоро лето, — повторяет он, и слова замирают на его губах пеплом невыкуренных сигарет.

РФ давится дымом, тихо кашляет и тушит последний окурок о перила, отправляя бычок на землю.

— Скоро лето, — говорит он и неловко устраивает ладонь на плече Блича. Пальцы у него слегка дрожат.

Они всматриваются в линию горизонта, пока она не становится едва различимой в наступающей темноте, а голова РФ не начинает клониться Бличу на макушку.

Тогда они возвращаются в общагу, кажущуюся опустевшим заброшенным замком, и расходятся по своим комнатам, молча кивнув друг другу

В эту ночь Бличу снятся покрытые росой высокие зеленые стебли и смех на другом конце луга. Он идет, утопая в мокрой траве, чтобы узнать, чей он.

Теплый воздух наполнен до краев этим смехом и солнцем. 

Летом.


	15. Chapter 15

Название: Неудачник  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 830 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бертон/Тарантино, упоминаются Кейдж, Вархаммер, Сабатини, ОЭ и др.  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Любовь нечаянно нагрянет  
Примечание/Предупреждения: расчлененка

 

Он с самого начала ей не понравился.

Что с него взять — обычный лузер и задрот. Задротские очки, задротские ботинки, даже галстук, обычный черный галстук, был самым задротским из всех, что она видела в жизни.

Он не курил, пил пару раз в месяц какое-то старперское вино и все время читал книжки. Иногда напевал что-то себе под нос, натачивая ножницы, которыми стриг кривоватый бонсай в кадке на окне. 

Отнять конфетку у ребенка — это было именно про него, без всяких там преувеличений. На его половине комнаты всегда валялись конфеты и шоколадки, которые она с удовольствием поедала прямо у него перед носом. Он смотрел унылыми глазами с бледной физиономии и ничего не говорил.

Когда в один прекрасный день она поняла, что шоколада становится все больше и больше, а этот задрот и не ест его вовсе, то заподозрила подвох и чертовски разозлилась. Кажется, изрубила своей катаной в щепки его хиленький кустик в кадке, но и тогда не услышала ни слова возражений.

Она злилась.

Она проклинала тот день, когда из-за ошибки в списках на заселение в общагу ФБ их с этим придурком засунули в одну комнату. Ничего, мол, не знаем, крыло кинофандомов и так забито под завязку, хотите — попробуйте поменяться с кем-то из книжных. Ага, разбежались.

Она надеялась, что выживет его за день. За неделю. Ну ладно уж, за месяц — попробуй просуществовать месяц в крохотной комнатке, половина которой до потолка забита бейсбольными битами и скальпами, отрезанными пальцами и заряженными кольтами.

Он вытерпел уже два месяца, ничем не выражая своего недовольства, только вздыхал время от времени, глядя в пол, и подкладывал шоколадки поближе к ее кровати.

Он смолчал, даже когда она вломилась в комнату под коксом и с фандомом Кейджа в обнимку, заявив, что нашла самого упоротого чувака в общаге и сваливает к нему жить. И трахаться.

Спустя пару дней она порядком оглохла от капса и задолбалась выслушивать рассказы о том, насколько Кейдж охуенный до, после, и во время зажигательного — иногда чересчур даже для нее — секса. В конце концов, охуенность всегда была ее прерогативой.

Когда она пинком распахнула дверь в до боли родную комнату, он, конечно же, сидел там.

Еще бледней обычного, похожий в своем черном костюме на только что откопанный труп.

— Задолбалась, — она мотнула головой, захлопнула дверь и уселась на скрипучую кровать. — Ты хоть молчишь. И то неплохо.

И тут она заметила чемодан.

Большой и потрепанный, несмотря на свои внушительные габариты, он сиротливо жался к тощим ногам своего молчащего владельца.

Она посмотрела на чемодан. Потом снова на унылую бледную рожу.

— Черта с два, — прошипела она, поднимаясь с кровати. — Ты тихий, — она вцепилась в ручку чемодана и дернула на себя. Мрачная тень схватила свою чертову развалюху посильнее и не отпускала. — Терпеливый. Кормишь меня, хрен с тобой, оставайся. Слышишь, зараза, ну кому говорят! Ну не уходи, а! Да твою же мать, отпусти ты свой гребаный чемодан! Что у тебя там, золото, что ли? Или трупы?

О, да. Там оказались именно они.

Она повертела в пальцах оторванную ручку чемодана и выкинула, не глядя, куда-то в угол комнаты.  
Опустилась на корточки.

— Это что, — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она, тыча пальцем в волосатую ляжку, — Сабатини?

— Он посмел гнусно высказаться в ваш адрес, — пробубнило бледное чучело и поправило галстук.

Она присвистнула, лихорадочно вспоминая всех, кто отвешивал ей за последнее время комплименты сомнительного характера. Судя по содержимому чемодана, покрывающему пол ровным слоем, — больше, чем ей казалось.

— А ОЭ меня за жопу ущипнул, — фыркнула она, брезгливо поднимая аккуратно отсеченную кисть с вымазанной кровью кружевной манжетой. Порылась в куче, углядела колено Вархаммера, тяжело вздохнула и вдруг прищурилась.

— Так, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Так.

Задрот мужественно вскинул подбородок.

— Он распускал о вас ужасные слухи по общаге. И вообще посмел отнестись к вам без должной галантности. 

Она тяжело вздохнула. Посреди горы расчлененных тел гордо лежал еще свежий хуй Кейджа, который она после тесного знакомства не спутала бы ни с чьим.

— И что будем делать? — протянула она, разглядывая переминающегося с ноги на ногу бледного маньяка.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — прошелестел тот, и ей внезапно стало ужасно приятно. В конце концов, такая гора трупов ради нее одной — это впечатляло.

— И что?

— Я тихий. Спокойный. Терпеливый, вы сами сказали, — он принялся загибать тонкие длинные пальцы. — Люблю растения. И сладкое.

— А на свидании ты меня чем, шоколадками, что ли, так и будешь кормить? А существеннее чего пожрать? — огрызнулась она, с ужасом понимая, что начинает выдумывать совершенно глупые причины для отказа. 

Он окинул лежащее на полу многотельное разноцветье и мечтательно протянул:

— Иногда я пеку пироги...

Надо признаться, что, когда глаза этого чудика загорались таким тихим и вдохновенным огнем, как при взгляде на трупы, он начинал все меньше походить на лузера. 

Она с трудом перестала пялиться на его озаренное лицо и выложила последний козырь:

— Что, и жениться-то готов?

После этого вопроса обычно даже самые прилипчивые ухажеры в ужасе убегали.

Но только не этот маньяк.

Он просиял и вытащил из-за батареи аккуратный сверток.

— Бабушкино, — нежно пропел он, демонстрируя ей расшитое жемчугом и кружевами белое платье.

Ей было нечего возразить.

Да, в общем-то, не очень и хотелось.


	16. Chapter 16

Название: Маленькая слабость  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 996 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ганнибал/Акунин  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст, дарк, романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Маленькая слабость очень дорого обходится  
Примечание/Предупреждения: в каком-то смысле расчлененка

 

Он открывает глаза и видит яркие изогнутые в усмешке губы.

В полутьме тени на чужом лице кажутся резче, делают его похожим на фламандский портрет.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Ганнибал и аккуратно поправляет узел его галстука — густо-вишневого с турецким узором, подаренного им же самим.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает он и облизывает онемевшие губы. Галстук давит. — Я уснул?

— Уснули, — кивает Ганнибал и отходит от низкой кушетки.

Он хочет пойти за ним, но по телу разливается слабость прохладной речной воды — студеная, журчащая где-то на периферии слышимости, манящая закрыть глаза и поспать еще немного.

— П-прошу меня простить, — говорит он, трет лицо холодными пальцами. — Я, в-верно, отвлекаю вас от работы?

— О, что вы, — отвечает Ганнибал. Он возникает словно из ниоткуда с бокалом в руке. — Вот, выпейте.

Руки чертовски плохо слушаются, и Ганнибал сам подносит бокал к его губам. В вине очень много трав и специй, но оно не согревает — лишь одурманивает больше.

Он моргает, силясь подняться.

— М-мне п-пора, — шепчет он и слышит тихий мелодичный смех.

— Вы же едва стоите на ногах. Уснули прямо посреди разговора, нельзя так наплевательски относиться к себе. Когда вы в последний раз ели?

Он вспоминает наспех перехваченный завтрак, суматоху дневных дел. Переводит взгляд на полускрытое портьерой окно — там давно ночь.

Ганнибал разглядывает его с усмешкой, чуть качает головой.

— Если вы не останетесь на ужин, я, право слово, обижусь. Ну же, прошу. И даже настаиваю. Вас ждет нечто совершенно особенное. Вы же фандом по особым поручениям. Согласны выполнить сегодня мое?

— С-смотря что за поручение, — он хмурится, раздосадованный собственной слабостью. Чужой правотой. Он запустил тренировки, все свободное время проводя здесь, с этим человеком. 

— Позволить мне позаботиться о вас. Это, безусловно, очень сложное поручение. Я даже дам вам пару минут на обдумывание, — Ганнибал улыбается, наклоняясь, и легко отводит прядь волос с его покрытого холодной испариной лба. У него горячие пальцы. Осторожные. Чуткие. У него внимательные глаза. Опасные. Очень близко.

— Я не... 

Чужие губы мягко касаются лба, нахмуренных бровей, скользят по скуле и вниз, на шею, минуя рот, приоткрытый в судорожном вздохе. Пальцы развязывают галстук, расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке, но дышать с каждой секундой все тяжелее. Жар словно заблудился в теле, он рвется наружу толчками, ударяя то в горло, то в поясницу, то в пах, но ладони, которые он пытается протянуть навстречу чужим касаниям, не слушаются его.

— ...возражаю? хочу?

Он не знает, что ответить, дергаясь изо всех сил, пытаясь равно прижаться теснее, чтобы согреться о горячее тело, пахнущее мускусом и тимьяном, — и скинуть его с себя.

Он поворачивает голову и видит трубку, убегающую от сгиба его локтя куда-то вверх.

— Я боюсь, что ваш ответ уже не имеет значения, — Ганнибал отстраняется и смотрит на него темно. Радужка его глаз винного цвета.

— К-как в-вы... как я з-здесь...

— О, вы пришли сюда сами, по доброй воле. Как приходите всегда. Как и уходите — сам, — Ганнибал исчезает из поля зрения и возвращается с холодно сверкающим шприцом. 

Укол в другую руку уже не ощущается. 

— Вы приходите и уходите, позволяя себе с каждым разом чуть больше, но никогда — достаточно, — продолжает Ганнибал, расстегивая на нем рубашку. Тело немеет, но касания пальцев прожигают на коже дыры. Хочется кричать.

Он стонет.

У Ганнибала дергается угол рта — едва заметно. Он наклоняется, прижимаясь губами между ключиц, отстраняется и говорит тихо и горячо:

— У каждого из нас есть свои маленькие слабости. У вас — приходить ко мне, забирая все больше.У меня — отпускать вас и с каждым разом все больше отдавать. Вопрос в том, чтобы понять, когда маленькая слабость, вдоволь напитавшись нашей душою и плотью, станет непозволительно огромной. Признайтесь, вы же поняли это едва ли не раньше меня. Вы не столь наивны, как кажетесь.

Чужие слова — как рокот прибоя, пробирающийся под кожу.

Он открывает глаза. Он кивает. Конечно, он знал.

О том, какую опасность таят долгие, внимательные взгляды не только для него, но и для других. Слишком хорошая осведомленность обо всех пропавших без вести фандомах, слишком лукавая улыбка, которую хотелось стереть с холеного лица — а затем слизнуть с пальцев ее патоку.

Мед внутри чудовища.

Он знал — но не хотел себе признаться.

— Вы сделали меня слабым. Но и себя ослабили тоже, а значит — должны платить за свою промашку.

Ганнибал наклоняется и сжимает его запястье, по-видимому, считая пульс. 

Он сам уже не чувствует обеих рук.

Не чувствует ничего, кроме огромной, встающей черной волной горечи.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Ганнибал, не глядя ему в лицо, — и волна разбивается, осыпая солеными брызгами лицо. — Я, видите ли, стал сентиментален, — улыбается он, подсаживаясь ближе. И надо бы закричать или хотя бы закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица, но все, что получается, — думать о том, как улыбаются его губы и не улыбаются глаза. — Мы с вами провели вместе много времени. Очень много для того, чтобы в нас обоих начала прорастать сорная трава неуместных в нашем положении чувств. Это не страшно. Даже некоторые сорняки идут отличной приправой к ужину... Так вот. Поскольку вы так и не удосужились обозначить своей привязанности, я вынужден сам требовать у вас доказательств ваших чувств.

...Этот скрежет отзывается ноющим ощущением в плече, ввинчиваясь в уши и постепенно затихая...

— Руку, — как странно, со стороны собственные пальцы кажутся совсем белыми, слишком тонкими и слабыми. Непривычно беззащитными — особенно, когда чужие губы касаются их почти с благоговейной нежностью.

Он не может больше смотреть.

Он закрывает глаза и последнее, что слышит, — тихое как шелест:

— И сердце.

 

Он открывает глаза и видит яркие изогнутые в усмешке губы.

— Сон после плотного обеда вреден для сердца. Позвольте предложить вам прогулку. Вы как раз хотели обсудить со мной какой-то важный вопрос, а я столь бесцеремонно увлек вас трапезой.

Он трет лицо, приглаживает волосы и улыбается, хоть и несколько криво. Чужой смех смолкает.

— Вам снилось что-то неприятное?

— В-возможно. Я н-не помню, признаться честно. Просто... — это глупо, но он все же произносит. — П-просто некая горечь во рту.

— Кофе с медом по восточному рецепту. Вам понравится.

Он кивает и трет ноющее запястье. 

— Я м-могу п-попросить вас об одном одолжении?

— Разумеется.

Он хмурится. Тема неприятная.

— Я в п-последнее время с-совем запустил тренировки. Я б-буду вынужден пропустить нашу завтрашнюю встречу.

— Не беспокойтесь. Тренировки, безусловно, очень важны для вашей профессии. А когда найдете время — заходите на чашечку чая, — Ганнибал улыбается и подмигивает. — Все имеют право на маленькие слабости, даже вы.

— Н-не хочу отвлекать вас от работы...

— Даже я.

Он молчит и долго смотрит в ласково-насмешливые глаза.

— Я н-не смею т-тревожить вас лишний раз, но хотел бы п-предложить как-нибудь п-присоединиться к моим тренировкам.

— Мне кажется, вы считаете меня куда более опасным соперником, чем я являюсь. Тратить время на схватки со мной — пустой расход сил и риск потерять форму, не приобретя желанного, — губы — смеются, глаза — нет.

— Я рискну.


	17. Chapter 17

Название: Все для молодежи  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 856 слов  
Персонажи: Хоумстак/ФФБ/Хеталия  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор, PWP, missing scene  
Рейтинг: от R до NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Как ФФБ проебал бонус  
Предупреждения: мат

Смеркалось.  
В сгущающейся тьме ФФБ просматривал ежедневную корреспонденцию.  
Корреспонденция изволила застревать в проеме форточки, покрывать стол, подоконник, а также ту часть пола, которая была не занята.  
Занятая же часть пола располагалась преимущественно под столом, поэтому была надежно скрыта от посторонних глаз.   
ФФБ довольно зажмурился и подвинул к себе поближе очередную пачку писем.  
\- «Да вы! Да я! Я маленький, но гордый! А вы! Нахал! И вообще! У вас, может быть, склероз, что вы никак не можете запомнить мое название!?» - ФФБ декламировал с выражением и время от времени сдержанно аплодировал сам себе: к сожалению, для оваций благодарной публики сейчас не было ресурсов. А жаль.  
\- Завести, что ли, пару особо рукастых фандомов для бурных и продолжительных аплодисментов? - задумчиво почесал он в затылке. – Нет, пожалуй, еще руки распускать примутся, ну их нафиг… Так, следующее письмо… Да вашу же мать! Да чтоб ты жил долго и процветал!  
\- И вам того же, - раздалось загробно-ласковое из-за спины.  
ФФБ был бывалым фандомом, поэтому только скривился и обернулся, слегка покачнувшись на стуле. За спиной стояло юное, лохматое и явно голодное. Красные глаза приветливо мигали в темноте волшебными огоньками.  
«А ведь скоро Новый Год, - тоскливо подумал ФФБ. – Лето к хуям, это уже решенный вопрос, а там, глядишь, и первые заморозки… И ёлочка…»  
\- Ты как пролез, ирод? – ФФБ раздраженно прикусил кончик пера. Писать им, по правде говоря, было не очень удобно, но вокруг летало столько уточек, что ФФБ просто не мог удержаться и не ощипать одну из них. Ну ладно, пару. – Все приличные фандомы шлют письма и телеграммы. А то знаю я вас: с каждым лично поговоришь, в живых не останешься! Мне и так времени ни на что не хватает, к бонусу некогда подготовиться, а он уже на носу! Ну вот чего ты пришел, а? Стар Трек вот, как приличный, стринги зеленые прислал! – ФФБ нервно дернул уголком рта. – Четырнадцатые, но не лично пришел же! А ты что забыл?  
\- Я портрет принес, - пробасило дитятко. – Вот, - он радостно оскалился и протянул полотно в рамке.  
\- Чей портрет? – ФФБ покосился на монументальное полотно.  
\- Свой же, - обиделось создание. – Я Хоумстак. А вы меня неправильно нарисовали, вот. Вы мне с ростом явно польстили…  
\- И с мозгами, по ходу, тоже, - пробормотал себе под нос ФФБ и тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно. Договорились. Принес – молодец. Ценю творческие способности в подрастающем поколении. Толк из тебя выйдет.  
\- Но как же! – раздалось из-под стола сдавленно и возмущенно.   
ФФБ закатил глаза.  
Хоумстак распахнул их пошире.  
Из-под стола показалась взлохмаченная светловолосая голова, сердито поправляющая сползающие с носа очки. Глаза Хоумстака разгорелись неприлично ярким огнем, потому что в стратегической доступности от лохматой головы покачивался гордо выглядывающий из расстегнутой ширинки ФФБ член.  
\- Не отвлекаться, - прошипел ФФБ и попытался пригнуть обладателя растрепанной головы обратно к своему члену. Тот покосился на влажно блестящую алую головку, облизнул припухшие губы, но не дал сбить себя с мысли.  
\- Нет, ну как же так! Мне пришлось сделать столько ужасных, ужасных вещей, прежде чем в галерее появился мой портрет! И столько раз! – он покраснел. – А этот просто принес и все? Так просто?! Ну уж нет!  
\- Милый мой Хеталия, - пропел ФФБ самым сладким голосом, на какой был способен. Хеталия нервно вздрогнул. – Для того, чтобы выслушать мой ответ, рот тебе не нужен. Намек понял? И вообще, лучше уж используй его для добрых дел, чем для нытья. Мир станет к тебе добрее, вот увидишь, мой славный.  
Хеталия обиженно засопел, уткнувшись носом в жесткие завитки в паху.  
\- Мне тут неудобно, - пробурчал он.  
ФФБ умилился и поднялся на ноги, разворачивая к себе стул.  
\- Черт с тобой, вылезай. Садись сюда, а я постою. Ты у нас фандом хрупкий, надо тебя беречь. У нас еще четвертый левел впереди, а уке на всех не напасешься…  
\- Меня опять не будет в выкладке? – заныл Хеталия, осторожно присаживаясь на самый краешек.  
\- Или оргия с двадцатью пятью игровыми фандомами, или четвертый левел на моем столе. Или стуле. Или под столом. Будешь себя хорошо вести – в кровати.  
\- Ненавижу, - гневно прошептал Хеталия и принялся с азартом сосать, облизывая стоящий член по всей длине, а потом вбирая в рот до основания.  
\- И вообще - "как же так, как же так"... Может, я влюбился с первого взгляда и решил приберечь тебя только для себя, - промурлыкал ФФБ себе под нос.  
Хеталия поперхнулся членом, ФФБ ласково погладил его по голове и довольно прикрыл глаза, но тут сзади раздалось сдавленное покашливание.  
\- Ты еще не ушел? – лениво поинтересовался он, оборачиваясь через плечо.  
\- Если говорить о надежде на молодое талантливое поколение, - вкрадчиво начал Хоумстак. – То имейте в виду – наш фандом обладает очень, очень выдающимися талантами не только в рисовании.  
ФФБ опустил взгляд на ширинку Хоумстака.  
\- Да я вижу, что и правда выдающиеся,- присвистнул он. Подумал пару секунд, а потом со вздохом кивнул. – Черт с тобой. Мозг ты мне уже проимел. После этого и задницу не жаль подставить.  
\- Вы не пожалеете, - заверил Хоумстак, деловито стягивая с него джинсы.  
\- Все для молодежи, - покачал головой ФФБ, прикрывая глаза с блаженным стоном. – Все для молодежи.


	18. Chapter 18

Название: Сладкая ошибка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 877 слов  
Персонажи: Блич/Кей-поп  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: от R до NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Блич накурился бумшакалаки

Кей-поп неловко поерзал на широко расставленных коленях Блича и запрокинул голову, нервно сглатывая.  
\- Можно мне…  
\- Сиди, - хрипло выговорил Блич, чуть хмурясь и не открывая глаза.  
Кей-поп вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как под майку забираются шершавые ладони, и кончики пальцев начинают медленно поглаживать поясницу. Он дернулся было в сторону, но Блич нахмурился еще сильней и крепко сжал руки. Кей-поп ойкнул и замер, не дыша.  
\- Сиди, я кому говорю, - прохрипел Блич и тихо закашлялся. – Бум-ра-та-та-та, - добавил он вполголоса и облизнул губы.  
Кей-поп машинально повторил движение следом за ним и рвано выдохнул.  
\- Сладко, - Блич облизнул губы снова, его язык задержался на мгновение в уголке рта, и Кей-поп уставился на него, как завороженный. – Как ты это куришь?  
\- Я это не курю, - отчаянно пробормотал Кей-поп, пытаясь соскользнуть с чужих коленей. – Я это пою… Ох!  
Блич резко притянул его, усаживая поплотнее, и Кей-поп забился в его руках, проехавшись задницей по скользким кожаным штанам и неловко болтая в воздухе широко разведенными ногами. Он вцепился в плечи Бличу и тихо застонал. Потом выругался сквозь зубы, как РФ учил, и дернулся снова.  
Сам РФ сбежал из комнаты еще четверть часа назад, когда они поняли, что озверевший от собственного горького канона и накурившийся бумшакалаки Блич так просто от них не отстанет.  
\- Твой канон, ты его и успокаивай, - выпалил РФ и пулей выскочил за дверь.  
\- Давай я тебе спою? – предложил азартно Кей-поп – и это была его первая и самая большая ошибка.  
Не надо было оставаться в одной комнате с обкурившимся Бличем.  
Не надо. Было.  
Кей-поп нервно улыбнулся и бодрым дрожащим голосом завел:  
\- Че ульке, че ульке…  
\- Не надо про Улькиорру, - Блич сжал ладони у него на плечах, и Кей-поп вздрогнул.  
\- Больно сделал? Ну прости, - Блич погладил его по выпирающим лопаткам и скользнул ладонями на грудь. Подушечки пальцев задели соски, и Кей-поп дернулся, судорожно пытаясь удержать равновесие.   
\- Вау, -сказал Блич, и в этот момент Кей-поп понял, насколько же он попал.   
Потому что Блич медленно открыл глаза, и в огромных черных зрачках у него скакали пони.  
\- Вау, - повторил он низким хриплым голосом и снова провел кончиками пальцев по соскам Кей-попа. – Фантастик, бэйби…  
Кей-поп прикусил губу и посмотрел на Блича умоляюще. Обкуренный сосед был напастью пострашнее перепутанной краски для волос или стрелки на чулках. Он был даже страшнее размахивающего результатами голосования вопящего РФ. Кей-поп дернулся и приготовился заорать.  
А самым страшным было то, что мешало ему спокойно сидеть, – собственный стояк.  
Блич погладил Кей-поп широкой горячей ладонью по груди и с силой сжал твердый сосок. Кей-поп выгнулся и попросил:  
\- Не надо…  
Блич поднял на него сияющий розовыми отблесками взгляд и ласково провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Красивый… На Юмичику похож…  
\- Наруто тебя потом убьет, - зашептал Кей-поп, с ужасом чувствуя, как уверенные ладони подтягивают его ближе. - И меня!  
Блич рывком дернул его на себя, к члену прижался чужой, огромный, твердый и горячий. Кей-поп застонал сорвано и отчаянно, зашептал что-то сбивчиво о том, что ему рано погибать во цвете лет, и вообще у него только-только началась сценическая карьера, и дебютный сингл такой замечательный вышел, и красное боа еще не ношено…  
\- Да не дергайся ты так, - сказал вдруг Блич по-прежнему хриплым, но на удивление спокойным и трезвым голосом. – Сейчас отпущу… Куда ж ты с таким стояком пойдешь…  
Кей-поп запустил дрожащие пальцы в пахнущие дымом густые черные волосы и не сдержался – дернул со всей силы, когда его ширинку расстегнули и сжали член у основания.  
Блич потер головку и заработал кулаком, жарко дыша в шею Кей-попа. Тот стонал безостановочно, подаваясь вперед, елозя задницей по стоящему члену Блича.  
Блич прикрыл глаза и скривил губы.  
\- Сейчас, - зашептал вдруг Кей-поп, дурея от собственного возбуждения, жаркой волной прокатившегося по телу. – Сейчас…  
Он расстегнул штаны Блича и сжал его член.  
Блич лизнул его в шею, хрипло пробормотал «И здесь сладко», так что у Кей-попа встали дыбом все волоски на теле, и уверенно отстранил его ладонь.  
Сжал оба члена своей и задвигал рукою быстро и резко.  
Кей-поп стонал, зарывшись лицом в пряно пахнущие волосы, и тыкался губами в шею, ухо, высокую скулу, татуировки над бровью, пока не закричал отчаянно и тонко, изливаясь в горячую ладонь, ощущая пульсацию чужого члена, которая отдавалась во всем теле, словно Блич трахал его.  
Блич втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и кончил следом за ним.  
В жарком душном воздухе пахло спермой и потом. Кей-поп неловко попытался оттереть белесые потеки с одежды и раздосадовано покраснел: кончил Блич так, что следы остались везде. Или он сам так кончил? Ох…  
Кей-поп соскользнул с его коленей и пошатнулся. Блич обхватил его за талию и положил ладонь на затылок, заставляя наклониться. Поцеловал вдумчиво, так, что Кей-поп покраснел и отстранился, опасаясь, что еще чуть-чуть, и ему снова будет неудобно ходить.  
\- Я пойду… переоденусь… - пробормотал он, глядя на дверь с долей сожаления.  
Блич вытянул ноги, и не думая застегивать ширинку, и закинул руки за голову.  
\- Там, - он мотнул головой в сторону старого рассохшегося шкафа. – Капитанские хаори всех отрядов.  
\- Это слишком, - изумленно замахал руками Кей-поп.  
\- У Третьего – с лазурной подкладкой, - не обращая на него внимания, мечтательно протянул себе под нос Блич. – А от Десятого там нежно-розовый шарфик…  
Кей-поп помялся немного и решительно шагнул к шкафу.  
Это было его второй за вечер самой большой ошибкой.  
Но против такого он не мог устоять.


	19. Chapter 19

Название: Потанцуем?  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 416 слов  
Персонажи: Наруто/Блич  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: от R до NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Блич впервые проиграл пари.  
Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг

Наруто прикрыл глаза и со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух. Оттянул пальцами вмиг ставший чересчур тугим ворот, потер шею. Кожа там была влажной, ладони тоже, Наруто неловко вытер их о штанины и решительно шагнул вперед.  
\- Повернись, - скомандовал он.  
Блич усмехнулся и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Медленно. Плавно. Наруто почувствовал, как температура воздуха в комнате скакнула вверх градусов на сорок. На сто.  
Блич выглядел на все сто – его хотелось завалить на любую поверхность и трахать до изнеможения, упиваясь редкими хриплыми стонами, сминая в дрожащих пальцах тонкую ткань.  
\- Почему розовый? – спросил Наруто, сглотнув вязкую слюну, которой наполнился рот. Собственный голос был хриплый и тихим. Наруто откашлялся.  
Блич пожал плечами – лямка сползла вниз, сердце Наруто пропустило удар – и усмехнулся еще шире.  
\- Ну эта же у тебя носит розовое…  
\- Сакура. Ну конечно, с твоей любовью к Бьякуе, тебе должно было понравиться… - Наруто осекся, когда Блич в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и положил ладони ему на плечи.  
\- А кто сказал, что мне это нравится? – спокойно поинтересовался он, и Наруто опустил взгляд, злясь на себя в который раз. Блич, даже проигравший первый раз в жизни дурацкое пари, оставался расслабленным и снисходительным.  
Расслабленным… Наруто прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от радости. Зрелище поистине стоило того.  
Тонкая шелковая ткань нежно-розового оттенка туго натягивалась на бедрах, обрисовывая стоящий член Блича. Наруто сделал глубокий вдох и опустил руку вниз, крепко сжав его. Нащупал головку, потер теплый гладкий шелк. На ткани проступило влажное пятнышко.  
Пальцы Блича на плечах напряглись. Его член тоже.  
Собственный уже давно ныл мучительно и сладко, и Наруто подался вперед, потерся пахом о туго натянутую ткань.  
Блич сцепил пальцы в замок у него на затылке и прислонился лбом ко лбу.  
\- Ну, что дальше?  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, и в быстром движении было столько нетерпения, что у Наруто все немного поплыло перед глазами. Он усмехнулся и прикрыл их. Значит, Бличу неудобно…  
\- Потанцуем? – Наруто двинул бедрами, прижавшись тесно к члену Блича.  
\- Стоя? – тот приподнял бровь, разглядывая его из-под прикрытых ресниц.  
\- Нет. Я… знаю тайную технику танца в других положениях…  
\- Кто же не знает, - усмехнулся Блич, но быстро добавил, глядя в возмущенное лицо. – Хорошо. Потанцуем.  
\- Кто в платье, тот и… того… - быстро пробормотал Наруто, подталкивая Блича к ближайшей стене.  
\- Того и танцуют, - тихо рассмеялся Блич ему на ухо. Наруто было не до его шуток. Он решительно стягивал с чужих бедер платье и думал о том, что треск рвущейся ткани – самая лучшая музыка для этого танца.


	20. Chapter 20

Название: Таланты и поклонники  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 875 слов  
Персонажи: Блич/Инсепшн\РФ  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор, ангст  
Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
Краткое содержание: Поговорим о творчестве  
Предупреждение: насилие, смерть персонажа

 

— Просыпайся, сука, — задремавшего Инсепшна пнули в бок носком обуви. Он перекатился на живот и протянул сонно: «Ааа?»  
— Пиды бесталанные пришли, —синхронно ответили Блич с РФ. Блич взвесил в руке собрание сочинений фандома. РФ недобро заржал.   
Инсепшн сглотнул и попытался подняться, но собрание сочинений Блича обрушилось ему на ногу. Инсепшн завопил, схватившись за отбитую конечность, Блич процедил сквозь зубы «Скажи спасибо, что не руку» и поднял его за шкирку, усадив на сваленные в кучу тома. В задницу Инсепшна впился острый угол, Инсепшн дернулся, но РФ все с той же гнусной ухмылкой быстро примотал его к горе книг скотчем.  
— Что, впивается? — заботливо поинтересовался он. — Это будет первым, что вопьется в твою задницу сегодня, обещаю.  
— Уберите руки! — завопил Инсепшн. — Тварь мелкая, чтоб ты сдох! Блич, ну ты-то разумный фандом, послушай...  
— А не надо было подкатывать к Наруто, — лениво проговорил Блич, и косяк в углу его рта вспыхнул ненормально ярким огнем, отразившимся адским алым отблеском в глазах. — Я разумный. Я очень разумный... ммм... безблагодатный ботовод.  
— Меня подставили! — закричал Инсепшн. — Это враги! Это все происходит не со мной, это какой-то странный уровень сна, я хочу проснуться!  
— Сейчас проснешься, — рявкнул РФ, обматывая его новым витком скотча.  
Блич вышвырнул окурок и подкурил новый косяк. Глаза у него стали черные и блестящие. Инсепшн нервно задрожал.  
— Самурайские традиции... Годы тренировок, — бубнил Блич себе под нос, подбрасывая на ладони коробок со спичками. — А вот оно как обернулось...  
— У мафии тоже традиции! И вообще у нас с тобой уже давно полфандома на двоих, — буркнул РФ, потянувшись к пачке сигарет в заднем кармане джинсов Блича, но получил по рукам и насупился.  
Продолжая все так же подкидывать коробок, Блич мечтательно приблизился к посеревшему от ужаса Инсепшну.  
— Бить будете? — прошептал тот, заикаясь.  
— Лень, — пожал плечами Блич, вытаскивая из коробка спички и наклоняясь к Инсепшну. Тот стал белым как полотно.  
— Не на... — просипел он и заорал на высокой ноте.  
Блич отошел от него, выкинув пустой коробок, РФ радостно потер ладони.  
Инсепшн трясло: он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этих поганых рож, но вставленные в глаза спички мешали сомкнуть веки.  
— Если не бить...  
— Ну что ты такой тупой, а, — РФ покосился на Блича, достающего из разверзшейся в воздухе Гарганты очередную порцию увесистых книг. Хмыкнул, задрал нос и вытащил из-за пазухи стильную электронную книгу в бодрую вишенку. — Будем знакомить тебя с фандомным творчеством, раз ты такого низкого мнения о нас. И наших талантах, — добавил он со сладкой улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.  
Он сунул Инсепшну читалку под нос и угрожающе протянул:  
— Вслух.  
— «Небо над Сицилией...» — начал Инсепшн, мелко дрожа всем телом и мучительно пытаясь проснуться.

* * *  
— «У владыки мира были приятные, ничем не примечательные черты лица и мягкий голос. Ичимару стоял, наблюдая за происходящим вполглаза, и размышлял, предаст ли его когда-нибудь. Он до сих пор не решил», — проговорил Инсепшн сиплым голосом. Светало. Пересохшие глаза уже практически ничего не видели и подернулись сизой дымкой, сливавшейся с мутным рассветным небом. Инсепшну казалось, что белки сейчас лопнут, как переспелые сливы, и потекут по щекам.  
— Все? — РФ зевнул, потянулся и поднялся с расстеленной на земле куртки. Блич кивнул и закрыл последний том. Прикрыл глаза, вдохнул полной грудью стылый утренний воздух. На его губах медленно разгоралась тихая мечтательная улыбка.  
— Все? — жалобно протянул Инсепшн. — Это все?  
Блич молча закурил, выпустил в небо струю дымка. РФ проследил за тающими в воздухе кольцами, ненадолго залюбовавшись ими.  
— Слушай, Кей-поп уже, наверное, проснулся. Пойдем к нам завтракать? И Наруто позовем, — он попрыгал на месте, разминая затекшие конечности.  
Все с той же тихой, ясной и неумолимой, как спецквест, улыбкой Блич щелкнул пальцами. Из дымка материализовалась шкатулка, запертая на хитрый замок.  
— Лучше отойди, — меланхолично посоветовал Блич и отпер ее. РФ зажал уши от поднявшегося на мгновение оглушительного свиста и воя. Блич с невозмутимым лицом вытащил оттуда свиток, запер шкатулку и расправил бумагу перед гноящимися глазами Инсепшна.  
— «В поздний Фумидзуки Сейрейтей утопал...» Это что? — трясущимися губами спросил тот.  
— А теперь познакомимся с по-настоящему бесталанными пидами, — ласково ответил ему Блич, поднося бумагу ближе.  
— Мои глаза вытекают, — с ошеломленным стоном проговорил Инсепшн.  
РФ захохотал, вытащил из кармана россыпь патронов ядовито-розового цвета и принялся забивать их в барабан потрепанного кольта.  
— Смотри, смотри! — прокричал он радостно, стреляя в голову ослепшего Инсепшна. Тот взвизгнул, обмяк на груде книг, но тут же подскочил, заведя ненормально бодрым голосом:  
— Глаза Хебаре были как сказочная угольно-черная ночь, чернее которой была только душа того, кто томился по иво серцу в колбе, злой разделительнице любящих сирдец...  
— Пули посмертной воли Фикбука, — похвастался РФ. — Для особого случая берег. Теперь, пока не дочитает до конца, не заткнется.  
Блич подошел к нему рассмотреть оружие поближе, но тут за их спинами раздался душераздирающий вопль.  
Они обернулись. На ходившей ходуном груди Инсепшна подскакивал и извивался ярко-розовый откушенный язык.  
— Лживый, — поморщился Блич. — Потому и пляшет даже после смерти.  
РФ сплюнул и засунул револьвер за пояс штанов. Инсепшн истекал кровью, она лилась, алая и густая, пузырями вскипая на губах, толчками выплескиваясь из его горла. Он дернулся в последний раз и затих, зияя пустыми глазницами.  
Блич хмыкнул, РФ пожал плечами, и они ушли в сказочный нежно-розовый рассвет, взявшись за руки.

* * *   
— ... в поздний... Аааааа! — подскочил на кровати Инсепшн, хватаясь за голову и лихорадочно ощупывая лицо. Глаза были на месте. Язык тоже.  
— Проснулся... все-таки проснулся! — радостно завопил он. — Сволочи! Суки! Пиды...  
В дверь его комнаты тихо, но уверенно постучали.  
Инсепшн вздрогнул.  
За окном занимался рассвет.


	21. Chapter 21

Название: Доброе утро  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 675 слов  
Персонажи: Амбер/Ведьмак/Линейка  
Категория: гет, слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
Краткое содержание: "День у Ведьмака не заладился с самого утра"  
Предупреждение: секс под веществами

 

День у Ведьмака не заладился с самого утра.  
Во-первых, грибы в пироге были на вкус какими-то странными и отдавали болотной тиной. Ведьмак поморщился, но все же дожевал и быстро запил кислятину эликсиром.  
Тут он понял, что день не заладился окончательно.  
Ведьмак посмотрел на пустой пузырек. На каменный стояк в штанах. Снова на пузырек. Пригляделся к склянке внимательней, принюхался, и его прошиб пот — флакон был явно не из его обычных запасов и пах хвоей.  
Ведьмак припомнил, как наведывался в прошлом месяце в Брокилон.  
— Ебучие духобабы, — простонал он сквозь зубы, и слова его были чистой правдой.  
Нервно сглотнув, Ведьмак выругался сквозь зубы и поплелся на нижний этаж таверны, которую занимал на время ФБ. Вот еще, не хватало ему со всякой нечистью в общагах обитать.  
Спустившись вниз по скрипучей лестнице, то и дело цепляясь пальцами за угрожающе скрипевшие перила — стояк становился все тверже и все болезненней — Ведьмак замер на пороге и шумно выдохнул.  
Сбежишь от нечисти, как же.  
Критически озирающая уставленный блюдами стол Линейка оглянулась на него через плечо, презрительно фыркнула и потянулась за перепелом на дальнем конце стола, процедив сквозь зубы что-то непонятное, но крайне обидное.  
Короткая юбка обтянула ее зад. Ведьмак проклял день, когда родился.  
— Ебучие Сеидхе, — процедил он сквозь зубы, хватая Линейку за талию и вжимаясь стояком между упругих ягодиц.   
Линейка двинула ему локтем под ребра и со всей силы пнула в колено, потянувшись за кинжалом.  
Но она явно недооценивала чудеса современной дриадо-фармакологии. И ее эффект.  
После недолгой борьбы, наполненной рыком и ругательствами, Линейка оказалась притиснута к столу, а Ведьмак со стоном облегчения направил свой член в пышущее жаром — и, наверняка, яростью — лоно и принялся вколачиваться в гибкое смуглое тело.  
— Смотри, чтобы на поворотах не занесло. Или чтобы не слился посреди уровня после стремительного прохождения, — язвительно процедила Линейка с восхитительным нечеловеческим акцентом, от которого у Ведьмака окончательно снесло крышу. Он придержал Линейку за стройные бедра и начал двигаться в ровном быстром ритме, оглаживая выгнутую спину. Браслеты и серьги Линейки позвякивали в такт толчкам.  
На десятом Линейка потянулась к салату и проворчала — несколько, впрочем, задыхаясь — что явно не потратит сегодня много энергии, поэтому лучше придерживаться диеты.  
На двадцатом она закусила губу и прошипела, что завтра же заколет чертова мужлана, как последнюю свинью.  
На тридцатом она сдавленно стонала, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя и выгибаясь все сильней, от чего у Ведьмака что-то сладко обмирало в груди, а на язык просились какие-то глупости на Старшей Речи.  
Скрип двери за их спиной остался незамеченным за чередой хриплых стонов.  
— А это я в удачное отражение зашел, — протянул восхищенно Амбер. — Мандор, Манечка, брат, узнаю твои волосы!  
Ведьмак оглянулся, отирая со лба пот, и увидел, что глаза у Амбера сияющие и совершенно черные.  
— Ты тоже… выпил… не того? — проговорил он с трудом, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию — Линейка ревниво двинула ему изящным, но крепким кулачком под ребра.  
— Я кофе с утра пил, — охотно ответил Амбер, облизывая губы. — А потом гулять пошел. Вот в пятом отражении меня-то и накрыло… Ладно, хорошо, что кофе там не стал взрывоопасный…  
— Это как… посмотреть… — прохрипел Ведьмак, судорожно дернувшись, когда к его заднице прижался не менее крепкий стояк, чем его собственный. — Ты же меня братом только что назвал! Ты что, всех братьев трахаешь?  
— Иногда приходится, — тяжело вздохнул ему на ухо Амбер и со стоном потерся членом о ягодицы.  
Линейка мстительно захохотала и пододвинула ближе к краю стола оливковое масло.  
«Ебучая жизнь, — думал Ведьмак, вздрагивая от слишком резких толчков распирающего задний проход члена. Амбер трахал его грубо и отчаянно, бормоча что-то ласковое на ухо, Линейка подавалась бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь до упора, и вскоре Ведьмак закусил губу и кончил, зажатый между двумя разгоряченными телами, утонув в общем протяжном стоне. — Ебучая жизнь. Нет, зря я все-таки не заселился в общагу».


	22. Chapter 22

По заявке "Два клона наруто на одного блича", недо-R

Утро началось как обычно – с потрескивающей, похожей на слабые разряды тока ломоты в висках, пересохшего горла и Наруто, который сидел за кухонным столом и сосредоточенно жрал.  
\- Хм, - произнес Блич, подразумевая одновременно и «Как в тебя с похмелья что-то лезет?», и «Раз лезет еда, может влезет и еще кое-что? Утро же. Сам понимаешь».  
\- Утро, - Наруто оторвался от миски с раменом и облизал покрасневшие от горячей лапши губы.  
Блич хмыкнул еще раз, почти беззвучно, и уставился на вереницу исходящих паром плошек на подоконнике за спиной Наруто.  
\- Даже не думай спрашивать, что было вчера, - рявкнул Наруто, снова склоняясь к миске. – По лицу вижу, нихрена не помнишь.  
Блич помнил. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу – босые ступни холодил сквозняк, да и утренняя проблема становилась все тверже и внушительней – и с хрустом потянулся.  
Помнил.  
Помнил эти пальцы, крепко сжимающие сейчас деревянные палочки, со следами укусов – от зубов Блича и зубов самого Наруто. Помнил лиловый синяк на круглом загорелом плече, длинную узкую царапину, стекающую по предплечью прямо к широкому запястью с выпирающей косточкой, которую он вчера вылизывал, прихватываю зубами загорелую кожу.  
Наруто отставил третью миску лапши в сторону и мрачно поднял на Блича взгляд. Почесал живот. Майки на Наруто не было, синяков и царапин тоже.   
Блич рефлекторно потянулся повторить движение, впервые сожалея о слишком забористой траве.  
И вздрогнул, когда руку перехватила ладонь с явственными следами от укуса на указательном пальце и засосом над выпирающей костяшкой.  
Наруто фыркнул в рамен.  
\- Оставь и мне немного, - засмеялись над ухом у Блича слишком знакомым голосом, а исцарапанная ладонь, мягко поглаживая его живот, плавно опустилась ниже и сжала стояк.  
\- И мне тоже оставь, - засмеялся Наруто из-за стола, сыто облизываясь и примеряясь к шестой порции лапши.  
Блич поднял бровь, что означало одновременно и «Я не хочу быть с тобой в одном помещении, когда ты наконец лопнешь», и «Неужели ты считаешь, что я не справлюсь одновременно с двумя?»  
Наруто, читавший по его лицу легко и с упоением, заржал в голос.  
Из спальни раздался скрип матраса и сонный вздох.  
Выражение лица Блича стало несколько взволнованным.  
Выражение лица Наруто стало неописуемым.


	23. Chapter 23

362 слова, Блич/ФФ, романс, недоэкшн, по заявке "пицца. Можно без рейтинга. Курить на пожарной лестнице, надевать чужую одежду от холода"

\- Я столько раз предлагал тебе купить что-нибудь приличнее, - ФФ морщится, глотая горький дым, выдыхает в сторону, чуть кривя губы. Кажется, что он застывает белесыми кристаллами в морозном воздухе, остывает на губах инеем.  
Блич только пожимает плечами, равнодушно глядя поверх крыш высоток, туда, где занимается багряно-медовый, обманчиво теплый рассвет.  
Пять часов утра.  
Лучи красят верхушки домов в охряный и кирпичный, бликуют на маковках небоскребов. ФФ усмехается сам себе.  
Они молчат и продолжают любоваться: Блич – рассветом, ФФ – Бличем.  
Четверть шестого.  
На пожарной лестнице дует пронизывающе ледяной ветер. ФФ вытаскивает из чужой пачки очередную сигарету негнущимися пальцами, подкуривает неловко, едва не роняя зажигалку вниз.  
Вниз – смотреть лучше не стоит.  
Пожарная лестница обрывается в добрых двух десятках метров от земли – кто-то за это потом поплатится.   
Они с Бличем заперты на последней площадке. Сверху вот уже полчаса доносятся методичные удары и скрежет металла – дверь на лестницу пытаются то ли выбить, то ли уже вырезать.  
ФФ, по большому счету, все равно.  
Это не первые переговоры с «друзьями» корпорации, которые так заканчиваются.  
Возможно, последние – отец должен был прислать вертолет еще семнадцать минут назад.   
Но помощи нет.  
Есть только Блич, застрявший здесь вместе с ним – слишком неудачно зашел проведать.  
И сигареты. ФФ делает затяжку и все же не может сдержаться – кашляет от едкого дыма, от стылого воздуха. Сигарета падает вниз из озябших пальцев. ФФ лениво следит за тем, как исчезает ее огонек.  
Половина шестого.  
ФФ запрокидывает голову к небу с улыбкой – вертолета нет и, видимо, не будет. Удары почти перестают раздражать. Он прикрывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда на плечи ложится теплая, пахнущая табаком тяжесть.  
Блич не успел еще снять куртку, когда открылась стрельба, а ФФ – схватить пальто, они выскочили на пожарную лестницу в чем были.  
ФФ подтягивает выше воротник, вдыхая запах дыма.   
Блич любуется разгорающимся солнцем.  
ФФ шагает вперед и прижимается к его спине, устраивая подбородок на плече, натягивает полы куртки на них обоих.  
Солнце слегка слепит глаза.  
ФФ закрывает их.  
Он улыбается.  
Когда над головой раздается шум лопастей вертолета, он аккуратно целует Блича в висок, прежде чем вернуть ему куртку.  
Блич молча скользит пальцами по его ладони, едва ощутимо пожимая ее.  
Это не последний их рассвет.  
Но ФФ почему-то кажется, что они оба всегда будут его помнить.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из цикла "Университет Дружбы Фандомов"
> 
> Жанр: юмор, романс, драма  
> Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
> Краткое содержание: Высшее фандомное образование - это совсем не скучно.  
> Примечание: 1. АУ к фанону (с)  
> 2\. Цикл коротких рассказов: разные годы, разные курсы.  
> Предупреждения: лишение невинности, сомнительное согласие, секс при свидетелях, секс в общественном месте, ходячие мертвецы, фандомный, женский и детский алкоголизм, многочисленные мучительные смерти различных персонажей и существ, СЕССИЯ

Гли/Кей-поп/Джоннис, РФ/Кей-поп  
Музыка нас связала

В главной аудитории всегда солнечно и шумно.  
Поднимаются ввысь полукругом ярусы низеньких парт, яркий полуденный свет танцует по старым полированным крышкам, щекочет нос пыль от старинных нотных рукописей, зависшую в воздухе.  
Весна приходит в университет всегда неожиданно — со смехом, криками и звонками перемены. На музыкальном факультете — еще и с песнями.  
— В самом деле? — шепчет Гли, удивленно распахивая рот. — Ты не шутишь? До сих пор?  
— Отстань, пожалуйста, — быстро бормочет Кей-поп, пытаясь выводить сложную мелодию вслед за аудиторией. Они всегда занимаются всем потоком, на музыкальном факультете много групп, и на каждую преподавателей не напасешься. Они похожи на пестрый разномастный хор, но поют все слаженно и с видимым удовольствием. По крайне мере, те, кого не отвлекают от занятия.  
— Ты шутишь, — присвистывает Джоннис — его голос тонет в общем напеве, остается совершенно незамеченным.  
Кей-поп страдальчески сжимает в руках карандаш — от одногруппника не сбежишь и не скроешься даже на самой верхотуре в конце аудитории, где парты стоят, кажется, под потолком.  
— Ну я же говорил, — он мучительно краснеет, старательно глядя на доску с выписанной мелом нотной партитурой. — Я не могу. Мне… нельзя, у корейских групп запрет на свидания до определенного возраста.  
— О, боже, — протяжно стонет Гли у него над ухом, и Кей-поп видит, как сидящий рядом Джоннис бросает на того выразительный взгляд поверх его собственного плеча Кей-попа.  
Этим-то хорошо говорить: Гли успел вдоволь нагуляться еще в школе, а Джоннис быстро набрался опыта в первом семестре, почти ежедневно заглядывая в корпуса «Джампа» и «Клампа» в общаге. «Своих», как он говорит.  
Сидящий у окна Куро словно читает его мысли: лениво оборачивается и подмигивает довольному Джоннису. Потом разворачивается к Бличу и принимается вполголоса что-то ему рассказывать. Этим повезло — на занятия можно ходить как на факультатив, мюзиклы у обоих пока еще не совсем канон. Они и пользуются этим, нагло рассматривая окружающих и явно примечая себе кого-нибудь на вечер. Блич — покурить и выпить вместе, Куро … Ох, Кей-поп вовсе не хочет об этом думать!  
Эти-то ладно — старшекурсникам позволено многое, но кто разрешил Гли и Джоннису так по-свойски приобнимать его за талию с двух сторон и облизываться самым похабным образом?  
Кей-поп пытается встать с места, чтобы пересесть подальше от них, но замирает в ужасе, чувствуя горячую ладонь у себя на бедре.  
— Черт, как же это заводит, — шепчет ему на ухо Гли, пока Джоннис мягко поглаживает его сквозь тонкую ткань штанов. — Такой невинный…  
— Перестаньте, — мучительно выдыхает Кей-поп, но Гли двигает стул и оказывается у него за спиной, крепко удерживая за плечи. Кей-поп сдавленно всхлипывает, понимая, что у него встает.  
— Красивый такой… покраснел… — говорит Джоннис и улыбается. — Хочу проверить, где ты еще раскраснелся.  
Кей-поп успевает только судорожно вдохнуть воздух и зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. Джоннис соскальзывает со стула на пол и оказывается под партой в считанные секунды. Пока он по-хозяйски расправляется с ремнем, Гли успокаивающе гладит Кей-попа по напряженной спине.  
— Все хорошо… Просто рядом с тобой так сложно сдержаться, — он проводит кончиком языка по кромке уха, и Кей-попа подбрасывает в воздух. Он дергается, подаваясь вперед, уходя от прикосновений — и вскрикивает, из последних сил прижимая руку к губам, потому что в этот момент Джоннис берет у него в рот.  
Кей-попа трясет, он елозит по стулу, в ужасе понимая, что, стоит сейчас хоть кому-нибудь из студентов обернуться, все сразу же станет понятно.  
— Не волнуйся, — бормочет ему на ухо Гли. — Тут самое удобное место, снизу совершенно не видно, что творится под партами. Мы проверяли.  
Его ладонь плавно перемещается со спины на шею, гладит грудь, задевая кончиками пальцев болезненно твердые соски.  
Кей-поп вцепляется в край парты, тяжело дыша и постанывая в такт движениям Джонниса. Губы у него раскаленные, Кей-поп готов вот-вот кончить.  
Он пытается сфокусировать плывущий взгляд и вдруг с ужасом понимает, что с нижнего ряда на него смотрят. Вихрастый Франкофония ухмыляется и демонстративно кладет себе ладонь на ширинку. Кей-поп в ужасе зажмуривается, когда тот запускает руку в штаны, и в его кулаке мелькает багровая головка.  
— Не обращай внимания, — шепчет Гли. — Ему на следующей неделе «Моцарта» показывать, он входит в образ… где придется…  
Кей-поп чувствует, что сейчас расплачется. Ему неудобно, и жарко, и мучительно стыдно, так, что покраснели, кажется, даже кончики ушей. Он всхлипывает и думает, что больше никогда, никогда в жизни не появится здесь, что сегодня же напишет заявление на отчисление и сбежит. Он слишком робкий и не может даже возмутиться, когда им вертят как куклой. Это жалко. Это кошмар.  
— Драс-с-сте! — громкий голос перекрывает даже грохот распахнутой двери. — Это тут поют? Я теперь с вами, у меня «Ребоконы» начались, все — теперь и я поющий!  
Кто-то из аудитории замолкает обиженно, большинство продолжает петь, и те, и другие с любопытством разглядывают стоящего на пороге наглеца.  
А тот улыбается ярко и нахально, его рыжая шевелюра сверкает золотом в свете солнечных лучей, и, когда он переводит взгляд наверх, смотря прямо в глаза Кей-попа, тот с ужасом понимает, что сейчас новенький не смолчит и на всю аудиторию объявит о творящемся на задней парте.  
Но вместо издевки глаза незнакомца наполняются чем-то странным. Его лицо кажется восхищенным лицом мальчишки, увидевшего настоящее волшебство. Он облизывает губы и коротко, рвано выдыхает, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Кей-попа — и в этот момент тот кончает, закусив губу и зажмурившись до слез.  
Когда он может, наконец, проморгаться и тяжело перевести дух, Джоннис уже сидит по правую руку от него, сыто и довольно облизываясь. Кей-поп застегивает дрожащими пальцами ширинку и с ужасом понимает, что вот сейчас новенький наверняка все поймет, но тот сидит на крайней парте внизу и смотрит на него все с той же детской сияющей радостью.  
Кей-поп робко улыбается ему в ответ — а потом резко встает с места, наплевав на возмущенные взгляды Гли и Джонниса, и пересаживается к нему.  
— Меня зовут РФ, — шепчет тот, с восхищением разглядывая Кей-попа. — Ты в курсе, что ты охуенный?  
Еще минуту назад Кей-поп считал с точностью до наоборот.  
Но сейчас он верит словам РФ, как никому не верил прежде.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из цикла "Университет Дружбы Фандомов"
> 
> Жанр: юмор, романс, драма  
> Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
> Краткое содержание: Высшее фандомное образование - это совсем не скучно.  
> Примечание: 1. АУ к фанону (с)  
> 2\. Цикл коротких рассказов: разные годы, разные курсы.  
> Предупреждения: лишение невинности, сомнительное согласие, секс при свидетелях, секс в общественном месте, ходячие мертвецы, фандомный, женский и детский алкоголизм, многочисленные мучительные смерти различных персонажей и существ, СЕССИЯ

Male! Сумерки/Торибла, fem! Сумерки, Толкиен-старшая, Толкиен-младший  
Преодоление

Про подготовительные курсы при университете давно ходили самые загадочные слухи.  
Говорили, из абитуриентов там готовят элитных убийц, жриц и жрецов любви, просто мрачных жнецов. Также неоднократно высказывалось предположение, что из абитуриентов там попросту готовят пирожки для университетской столовой.  
На самом деле, это все, конечно же, было неправдой. Ну, может быть, за исключением самого первого пункта.  
Толкиен-старшая в ужасе разевала рот и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Младший брат, которого она сегодня в первый раз повела на подготовительные занятия, робко подергал ее за рукав и пробормотал:  
— Может, дальше я сам?  
— Нет! — отмерла Толкиен, загородила братца костлявой грудью и выпалила:  
— Что здесь происходит?!  
Со скамейки, окутанной сизым дымком, до нее донесся ленивый хриплый голос:  
— Общение с абитурой.  
— Блич! — Толкиен прищурилась, рассмотрев знакомые татуировки. — Я вас сейчас лично в деканат за ухо оттащу!  
— Может, не надо… — стушевался Толкиен-младший, высовываясь из-за ее спины и жадно разглядывая собравшуюся компанию. Дым потихоньку рассеивался, и в сумеречном воздухе четче проступали силуэты невысоких фигурок возле сидящего на скамейке Блича.  
— Да вы не только курите, но и пьете! — завопила Толкиен, прижав руки к груди. — О, Элберет Гилтониэль! — она пошатнулась, и брат быстро придержал ее под локоток.  
— Я не пью, — меланхолично протянул Блич и поднялся со скамейки. — Ладно, меня ждут. Успехов в учебе.  
— И тебе не болеть, дядя! — пискнула ярко накрашенная девица с банкой «Ягуара» в руке.  
— Спасибо за портвешок! — хихикнула вторая, делая глубокую затяжку.  
— Заходи еще, братюнь! — третья хлопнула Блича по заднице и рассмеялась хриплым прокуренным колокольчиком.  
— Они же несовершеннолетние, — простонала Толкиен-старшая, пытаясь закрыть брату глаза.  
— А тебе-то че, — огрызнулась первая, шмыгнув носом и подтянув трогательный белый носок. — Иди куда шла, тетя.  
— Я буду жаловаться в деканат! Ноги твоей тут не будет, идем отсюда! — задыхаясь от возмущения, прошептала брату Толкиен.  
— Может, я просто позанимаюсь один раз? Ты же сама говорила, что на курсах лучшие преподаватели. Один разочек, — тот рассматривал хихикающих девчонок во все глаза.  
— Как вас не выгнали до сих пор, чудовищные создания? — полным скорби голосом вопросила Толкиен.  
— Да нас хуй выгонишь, — вальяжно пискнула вторая, затянулась, подошла к Толкиен и выдохнула ей дым прямо в лицо. Брат аккуратно уложил на скамейку упавшее в обморок тело и робко улыбнулся.  
— А п-почему? — спросил он, немного заикаясь от волнения.  
— У нас блат, — третья девица подошла к нему и цыкнула зубом. — Че тухлый такой? На, глотни портвешка!  
— Я как-нибудь потом, — с сожалением покачал головой Толкиен-младший. — Мне еще сестру до общаги тащить. Она у меня одна. Ну, вы же понимаете… Но я быстро! Туда и обратно!  
— В следующий раз, — рявкнула первая девица. — Нам уходить пора. На тренировку.  
— Какую? — восхищенно спросил Толкиен.  
— А какие есть, бля? Спортивную. Спортсмены мы. Че, не видно?  
Толкиен-младший только захлопал глазами.  
— Сборная по синхронному плаванию, — вторая девица заржала и смачно чмокнула его в нос.  
— В портвешке! — залилась смехом третья и залпом допила бутылку. — Ща наш тренер подойдет. Он сюда к бабе своей ходит, ну и нас притащил. А чтоб не стояли без дела, на курсы записал. Охуенчик у вас тут!  
— Я еще не учусь, — робко потер нос пылающий Толкиен. — Я только на следующий год.  
— Ну и мы тоже, — буркнула первая. — Что мы, старперы какие, как Фомич? Фомич! — заорала она внезапно так пронзительно, что Толкиен присел. — Фомич, хуй тебе в дышло, выходи, мы задолбались тебя на морозе ждать!  
Из темного провала двери соседней с курсами общаги вскоре показался донельзя бледный молодой мужчина самой мрачной наружности.  
— Собрались в стаю и двинули в бассейн, — рыкнул он девицам, обернулся и помахал рукой выглядывающей из окна общаги девушке.  
Толкиен залюбовался было ее белоснежной кожей и черными локонами, но за спиной красавицы внезапно блеснула красной сталью коса, и он икнул, попятившись.  
— З-здравствуйте, — пробормотал он, быстро повернувшись к тренеру девчонок. — Я Толкиен-младший. Очень приятно.  
— Фомич. Эдвард Фомич. Можно Эдик, — тренер пожал ему руку и кивнул на все еще бесчувственно лежащую на скамейке Толкиен-старшую. — Мертвая?  
— Н-нет, — Толкиен-младший быстро отнял руку — пальцы у Фомича были ледяные. — Мы уже уходили. Вот уже.  
— Ну, бывай. А ну, живо двинули в бассейн! — рявкнул он девицам и быстро зашагал прочь.  
— Суровый, — вздохнул Толкиен. — Вам с ним не тяжело?  
— Тяжело с ежом ебаться, — фыркнула первая девица, но по лицу ее пробежала мимолетная тень.  
— Ничего, нас так просто не обидишь, — вторая девица положила ей руку на плечо. — Мы справляемся, че мы, слабачки какие-то, ёма?  
— Преодоление! — пискнула третья, и к ней присоединился несвязный хор подруг: — Преодоление!  
Толкиен-старшая вздрогнула и открыла глаза.  
— В деканат. Немедленно, — процедила она сквозь зубы, гневно глядя в спины удаляющейся компании. — Чтобы ноги их больше на территории университета не было!  
— Преодоление, — бормотал себе под нос Толкиен-младший, покорно бредя следом за ней. В следующем году сестра выпустится, и никто не будет диктовать ему, как и чему учиться в университете. Главное, дожить. Он справится. Непременно. — Преодоление…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из цикла "Университет Дружбы Фандомов"
> 
> Жанр: юмор, романс, драма  
> Рейтинг: от NC-17(kink!) до NC-21  
> Краткое содержание: Высшее фандомное образование - это совсем не скучно.  
> Примечание: 1. АУ к фанону (с)  
> 2\. Цикл коротких рассказов: разные годы, разные курсы.  
> Предупреждения: лишение невинности, сомнительное согласие, секс при свидетелях, секс в общественном месте, ходячие мертвецы, фандомный, женский и детский алкоголизм, многочисленные мучительные смерти различных персонажей и существ, СЕССИЯ

"Замечательный сосед"

Сосед по комнате оказался кошмаром.  
Нет, нельзя сказать, чтобы Наруто сам был образчиком примерного поведения. Но он любил большие дружные компании, где можно было вкусно пожрать и хорошо выпить, а если повезет — подержаться за чьи-нибудь большие буфера.  
Но в универе, как назло, было плохо с сисястыми девушками, выпивке большинство предпочитало препараты странного происхождения, поэтому волей-неволей приходилось отводить почти все свободное время учебе. Напивался Наруто лишь изредка, заглядывая время от времени на Книжный факультет — там все еще употребляли традиционный алкоголь, и можно было найти хоть пару баб. Давали они неохотно, во время секса не затыкались, и с каждым разом Наруто это раздражало все больше и больше.  
В конце концов, однажды утром он вылез из кровати еще до рассвета, мрачно зыркнул на выпускающуюся в этом году Толкиен, которая решила напоследок пуститься во все тяжкие, ругнулся сквозь зубы и пополз к себе в общагу.  
В комнате его ждал сюрприз.  
Сюрприз курил, равнодушно рассматривая потолок, и был совершенно голым.  
— Комнатой ошибся? — буркнул Наруто, садясь на свою кровать.  
— Сосед, — незнакомец выдохнул длинную струю дыма и перевел на него взгляд. — Блич.  
— По обмену, что ли? — нахмурился Наруто. — Ноябрь, учебный год давно начался.  
Блич пожал плечами и откинул с лица черную прядь.  
— Первый курс. Все равно ничего интересного пока не преподавали, — он отправил окурок в окно и прикурил следующую сигарету.  
— А я на третьем! — рявкнул Наруто. — Поэтому курить в окно, срач не разводить и еду мою не жрать. И баб не водить, — мстительно добавил он. Самому не везет с девками, так пусть и этому наглецу счастье в койке не светит.  
Блич посмотрел на него со странной усмешкой и бросил:  
— Договорились.  
С этого момента жизнь Наруто стала абсолютно невыносимой.  
Курить в окно, разумеется, сосед не начал.  
Комната заполнилась полными окурков банками, которые немилосердно воняли. Наруто выбрасывал их, орал на Блича , но тот только равнодушно пожимал плечами.  
Еще сосед ходил по комнате голым или в одних идиотских хакама с такими прорезями по бокам, что из них выглядывало ползадницы.  
Еще он не гасил свет, когда ложился спать. Еще к нему приходили в гости всякие странные личности. Когда в один прекрасный момент Наруто вернулся с тренировки на университетском стадионе и увидел на краешке своей кровати Гейман с Книжного, то почти готов был озвереть.  
Гейман в свое время ему, конечно, дала, но с очень уж снисходительной улыбкой. Пигалица. Наруто ее не любил.  
— Я же сказал, чтобы ты не водил сюда баб, — буркнул он развалившемуся на кровати Бличу.  
— Ну я же не трахался с ней, — усмехнулся тот.  
— А что тогда? — непонятно зачем спросил Наруто.  
— Мертвых богов обсуждал. Ты не поймешь.  
— Да куда уж мне!  
Наруто выскочил из комнаты и решил, что завтра же пойдет и напишет заявление коменданту, чтобы придурка-первокура выселили отсюда к чертовой матери. Он раздражал, и самым раздражающим было то , что Наруто не мог толком сказать, чем именно. Ленивым голосом с хрипотцой, внешним видом, седой прядкой в волосах, тем, что рядом с ним Наруто сам выглядел сопливым юнцом-первокурсником.  
Наруто сам не заметил, как дошел до женской общаги. Постоял, разглядывая запертую дверь, запустил в нее кунай, развернулся на пятках и пошел обратно к себе в комнату.  
Открыл дверь и застыл.  
Блич, развалившись на своей кровати и слегка приспустив штаны, дрочил себе быстрыми размашистыми движениями, зажав сигарету между зубов.  
Наруто молча сел за стол и начал писать заявление коменданту. Он напряженно пытался уловить хоть один стон , но слышал только тихое слегка сбившееся дыхание. Дописав заявление, Наруто уставился на испещренный каракулями листок и помрачнел еще больше. Дожили. Всего за каких-то пару недель сраный первокур довел его до трясучки. Это не дело.  
Наруто вдруг осознал, что все эти три года в универе он чувствует себя ужасно, чудовищно одиноким. У него нет друзей или даже постоянных собутыльников, нет девушки.  
Он вспомнил, каким изгоем ощущал себя с детства, как боялись и обходили его, памятуя о его внутреннем чудовище. А он, дурак, так надеялся, что в универе, где его никто не знает, все будет по-другому.  
Единственный, кто постоянно находится рядом с ним — это, как ни странно, чертов Блич. Бесит его каждый день своей самоуверенной ленью. Но отрицать нельзя — только с ним Наруто общается в последнее время.  
Ну, напишет он коменданту. Блича выселят. А дальше что?  
Наруто вздрогнул от тихого низкого стона за спиной. Медленно повернулся. Блич выгнулся, повернув лицо в его сторону и зажмурившись.  
— Я тебе не мешаю, нет? — язвительно процедил Наруто. Блич открыл темные глаза и посмотрел на него. — Может тебе еще помочь?  
— Долго же ты собирался, — прохрипел Блич и застонал, сжимая пальцы на члене.

— Что… — выдохнул Наруто, подойдя к нему, но в этот момент Блич вскинулся, цепкий и быстрый как змея, схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, опрокинув на кровать. Наруто только охнул, грохнувшись на эти жесткие выступы ребер, локтей и тазовых косточек, дернулся, ощутив прижавшийся к животу чужой стояк.  
Блич смотрел на него молча, сжимая пальцы на шее так сильно, что Наруто казалось — вот-вот затрещат позвонки. Где-то на полу тлел окурок. Наруто хрипло вздохнул и двинул Бличу в лицо кулаком.  
— Сукин ты сын… Так ты все это время…  
Блич увернулся от удара — Наруто охватило бешенство от того, насколько ленивым и насмешливым было это движение — и со всей силы приложил его лбом в лоб. Толкнул в плечо, заставив перекатиться на спину, подмял под себя, прикусил кожу за ухом — Наруто вскрикнул и выругался.  
— Ты на меня, значит, дрочил, да?! — проорал он , наплевав на то, что подумают соседи.  
— Ты красивый, — медленно проговорил Блич, словно обращаясь к самому себе, а не к Наруто. Тот заткнулся, поперхнувшись воздухом, заморгал потрясенно. — Люблю солнечных. Таких.  
Целовался Блич так, что из легких вышибало дух. Дрочил — слишком быстро и грубо, но от потрясения и собственного безумного, нежданного возбуждения Наруто только и мог стонать в жесткий горячий рот и подаваться бедрами навстречу. Он кончил в широкую ладонь и ошарашенно распахнул глаза, весь мокрый от пота, пропитавшийся насквозь чужим жаром и запахом табака. Протиснул ладонь вниз и обхватил чужой все еще каменный стояк. Блич коротко, рвано выдохнул, заскулил по-звериному сквозь стиснутые зубы и вцепился в штаны Наруто. Сдернул их в два рывка, швырнул на подоконник через голову и сжал пальцы под коленями Наруто, с силой разводя их в стороны.  
— Ты охренел, — пробормотал Наруто перепуганно. Дернулся, но его придавили к смятой растерзанной постели. — Ты охренел, Блич! Мудак, я же ни с кем так не трахался никогда, я не хочу!  
— Ты уверен? — выдохнул Блич сквозь зубы, скользнул вниз и взял головку влажного от спермы члена в рот. Наруто прикусил угол подушки.  
Он вообще уже ни в чем не был уверен.  
Было жарко, так жарко, как будто все тело лизали языки пламени, кожа саднила, словно обожженная, Наруто выл и вскрикивал, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, уйти от жестких пальцев, которые, казалось, раздирали и жгли его изнутри .  
Блич входил в него медленно, загнанно дышал и смаргивал пот , потом запрокинул голову, так что Наруто был виден лишь острый подбородок и кадык под тонкой кожей. После очередного болезненного толчка Наруто застонал и тут же разозлился сам на себя за жалобность этого стона. Он укусил Блича в шею, сжал зубы, пока не почувствовал во рту металлический привкус. Блич вздрогнул — и вошел в него полностью, замерев.  
Они не дышали, кажется, целую вечность, прежде чем Блич начал двигать бедрами лениво, как морской прибой. Или это Наруто сам подался навстречу первым? Он не помнил. Он ничего больше не помнил, кроме черных глаз, искривленного гримасой рта, подсыхающей крови на шее, собственных скребущих по простыне пальцев, прорастающих на мгновение звериными когтями.  
В какой-то момент жар затопил его изнутри и полился из глаз, из горла — криком, стоном, хрипом, плавящим дрожащий над кроватью воздух.  
Наруто помнил только, как замер на нем Блич, кончая, и его зрачки сузились до размера булавочной головки — а потом затопили всю радужку безбрежным черным морем.  
— Надо сдвинуть кровати, — пробормотал Наруто осипшим от криков голосом, понимая, что в такие моменты молчать нельзя. Нельзя, никак нельзя, иначе в голове застучит, заскребет что-то липкое, плохое, испуганное.  
— Я могу достать футон, — ответил после паузы Блич куда-то ему в плечо, щекотно касаясь губами горящей еще кожи. — И могу курить в окно, — добавил он тихо.  
— Не нужно, — Наруто понимал, что засыпает, а этот момент нужно во что бы то ни стало продлить. Ему должно хватить сил, потому что завтра это все наверняка окажется… — Я привык.  
Блич лег рядом с ним на спину, нашарил в складках смятой кровати пачку и закурил, глядя в потолок.  
Наруто хотел сказать что-то еще, но вдруг понял, что это молчание не стоит разбавлять ничем.  
— Я привык, — повторил он, понимая, что не представляет себе теперь жизни без запаха дыма, без седой пряди в черных волосах, без жестких пальцев. Так странно. Всего лишь одинокий пацан, которому дали немного тепла. Это так глупо. Когда он скажет обо всем этом Бличу завтра, тот точно посмеется или просто недоуменно уставится на него. И, наверное, решит съехать сам.  
— Я тоже, — тихо выдохнул Блич вместе с дымом в потолок.  
И все стало правильно. И хорошо.


End file.
